


Oh, Loverboy

by TAFKAmayle



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Dirty Thoughts, Flowers, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Masturbation, Motorcycles, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:13:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 28,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TAFKAmayle/pseuds/TAFKAmayle
Summary: Once upon a time, the universe decided to fuck over Jeremy by giving him the biggest asshole playboy as a soulmate. After meeting this soulmate, Ryan Haywood, at a club, Jeremy wants to scream or cry. Probably both. Definitely both.TW: This fic contains a Ryan Haywood character.Dedicated to my lovely patron saint J, who gave me this prompt. Thank you for all your support!
Comments: 107
Kudos: 87





	1. Chapter 1

Jeremy stretched his back with a pop as he and Matt got out of the Uber. He looked up at the clear night sky. The full moon was like a spotlight on Los Santos, on him, downstage center. The few stars glittering on the shadow of the sky could only be the shiny eyes of the audience staring up at him. 

_What act will you put on tonight, Jeremy Dooley?_

He shook his head in the hopes the thoughts would clear out, tumbling from his ears like cotton. Something felt weird in the air. Like anticipation. Tonight was going to be important. He was buzzing in his brain like his phone on vibrate reminding him he had something to do tonight. But what was it? Matt gave him a concerned look as they headed toward the club.

“You look out of it, buddy,” he grunted, “You sure you wouldn’t rather just go straight back to mine?”

“Nah, alcohol is the solution, isn’t it?” Jeremy joked.

Matt rolled his eyes in fond exasperation as they got to the door. Josh the door guy let them into Bliss with a friendly greeting. The pounding music beat Jeremy’s brain like a drum, but he found it relaxing, the din of the club distracting him from pesky thoughts. They went straight to the bar as any sensible millennial does.

“Hey, Trev!” Jeremy greeted as they stepped up, “How’s your night going?”

“Absolutely wonderful!” Treble answered brightly.

“That sarcasm?” Matt snorted.

“No, I really am great,” Trevor assured him, “Ryan Haywood’s here.”

Jeremy and Matt raised their eyebrows at each other before turning their surprised looks back on Trevor. He pointed and they followed the finger to a booth where a broad-shouldered man was lounging in the seat. Jeremy squinted at him. His hair was lightly colored and long, with matching stubble on his jaw. Jeremy couldn’t see much else from the distance in the dark club, but he heard Haywood had striking blue eyes.

What he did see was two smaller folks sitting on either side of him, snuggled up to him. His arms were stretched out on the booth behind them while their heads rested on his shoulders. There were a couple more people at the booth and they were all chatting, laughing. Jeremy’s stomach churned, threatening to send his dinner back up as he turned back to Trevor.

Haywood was a well-known rich playboy. He threw money at any problems he couldn’t fuck and fucked himself into dozens of new ones every night. Of course, Jeremy didn’t know that for sure, that was just what he’d concluded based on everything he heard about the guy. And he knew a few people who fucked him, so it wasn’t like he was basing this on rumors. But really, _everyone_ in Los Santos knew someone who fucked Haywood. He fucked anything that walked by. Jeremy was not a fan of users. 

“Hey, I’ll be right back,” Matt announced, “Gotta take a massive piss.”

“I don’t need a play by play,” Jeremy snorted.

Matt clapped his back too hard to be a friendly gesture and Jeremy flipped him off as he left. As Jeremy took a drink, the song playing in the club switched. He choked and sputtered as a familiar track began playing. The crowd laughed and cheered as the song started while Jeremy started sweating.

_“Where have all the good men gone-_

_And where are all the gods?”_

Jeremy’s soulmate song. 

_“Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?”_

The song that caused the blue band tattoo to appear around his bicep.

_“Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_“Late at night I toss and I turn-_

_“And I dream of what I need~”_

The song that would play when he first met his soulmate. Jeremy’s heart was pounding in his ears as his head spun.

_“I need a hero!”_

Was it happening now? It wasn’t exactly a common song for a nightclub.

_“I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night!”_

This had to be it. This was it. Jeremy was going to meet his soulmate.

_“He's gotta be strong-_

_“And he's gotta be fast-_

_“And he's gotta be fresh from the fight!”_

That was the feeling from earlier. He was facing destiny tonight. 

_“I need a hero!”_

“Hi there.”

Jeremy stiffened as he felt a brief searing pain on his bicep. He didn’t have to look to know the soulmark was gone now. He turned to the deep voice greeting him, the person who was, without a doubt, his soulmate. He was a head taller than Jeremy with striking blue eyes. _Oh no._

“What’s your name?” Ryan Haywood asked him, “I’m guessing the bartender told you mine.”

_Oh no. No. No! Anyone but him!_

“Jeremy,” Jeremy answered gruffly.

“Jeremy, may I have the pleasure of buying you a drink?” Haywood offered, smiling at him.

He had a pretty smile, yet it sort of looked like he knew something Jeremy didn’t. _No. Fuck no. I want a do over. Anyone but this asshole._

“No, thank you,” Jeremy grunted, turning back to the bar.

Unfortunately the song was ending. Jeremy got no do over. Ryan Haywood was his soulmate. What a fucking cruel joke the universe was playing on him. He wanted to fucking scream.

“You are very beautiful, Jeremy,” Haywood commented lightly, “I would be delighted if you shared your company with me tonight.”

As Jeremy heard, that was exactly what he said to everyone he picked up.

“I’m good, thanks,” Jeremy grumbled.

_Don’t even look at him. He’s too pretty, you’ll get sucked in._

“Perhaps my intentions are unclear?” Haywood tried instead, “I would like to take you home with me, Jeremy.”

“No, I understand perfectly,” Jeremy scoffed, “I’m just not interested.”

“You’re in a club,” Haywood grunted, “And you’re not interested in hooking up?”

Jeremy finally turned his head to look up at him. 

“I’m not interested in hooking up with _you,”_ he clarified coolly.

Haywood just stared at him a second in silence as he looked back ahead again.

“Are you not gay?” He finally asked.

“Oh, I _am_ gay,” Jeremy assured him, “And I think you’re very attractive.”

“Then why aren’t we leaving right now?” Haywood wondered.

“I don’t have any interest in fucking a jerk like you,” Jeremy snorted.

“A-A jerk??” Haywood sputtered.

“Uh, what the fuck did I just walk up on?” Matt suddenly asked, “The hell is the playboy doing here?”

“Getting rejected,” Trevor snickered.

“I-I wasn’t-! Th-That’s not-!” Haywood stammered, face so red it could be seen even in the dark club, “H-Here, when you’re done pretending!”

He handed Jeremy a business card which he took despite his urge to refuse and turned on his heel to storm away from them back to his table. Matt sidled up next to Jeremy. 

“Dude, I don’t think that guy’s ever been rejected before,” he laughed, “He looks so pissed off.”

“First time for everything,” Jeremy muttered, flipping the card between his fingers.

The man was his soulmate. Maybe he should give him a chance. He could be actually sweet at his core. He glanced over his shoulder as he tucked the card away. Haywood was making out with one of the folks from earlier, rubbing his hands all over them. 

_Never mind._

_~  
_

Jeremy scrolled through the Wikipedia article on soulsongs and soulmarks. 

_The first time you hear the song, your soulmark will appear. The appearance is described as a burning sensation. The mark will look like a normal tattoo and can be anything in any location._

Jeremy hummed. So far that was correct.

_The song you hear is called your soulsong. It’s the song that will be playing somehow when you meet your soulmate for the first time. You may hear it any number of times before you meet your soulmate._

Jeremy had heard the song many, many times. 

_Your soulmark will disappear to indicate that you have in fact met your soulmate. The disappearance is described the same as the appearance, as a burning sensation._

Jeremy sighed heavily. What happened tracked with what the internet said. He checked the “controversies” part of the page which blatantly stated that even if you don’t like it, your soulmate is yours. He went back to google and scrolled through articles of people who hated their soulmates. Looked like everyone’s solution was to give them a chance to grow and become better. Apparently it didn’t always work. Sometimes your soulmate is just an asshole. 

_Great._

“Soulmate?” Matt muttered, shifting his head where it was rested on Jeremy’s shoulder.

He looked over at Jeremy’s now bare bicep.

“Huh, guess you found him,” he mumbled, squinting at the phone, “And he’s an asshole?”

“Yep,” Jeremy confirmed, moving his arm to brush his hand through Matt’s long hair, “Unfortunately it’s not you.”

“Unfortunately,” Matt snorted, rolling his eyes.

“You’d be an easy soulmate,” Jeremy laughed, “You’re so laid back...You’re not gonna believe me...it’s Haywood.”

Matt sat up, eyes wide. 

“No way!” He exclaimed, “The playboy, really?!”

Jeremy sighed, rubbing his eyes tiredly.

“Really,” he grumbled, “The asshole playboy is my soulmate.”

Matt snorted, slapping a hand over his mouth trying to stifle laughter. Jeremy glared at him. 

“So what are you gonna do?” Matt asked after he got ahold of himself, “You gonna give him a chance or what?”

“I don’t fucking know,” Jeremy muttered, “I guess so. That’s what the internet people say. But I dunno. It’s just...”

He trailed off, rubbing at his forehead.

“It’s just he’s a total dick?” Matt guessed, moving over him to get out of bed.

“A total dick!” Jeremy groaned miserably, covering his face, “Why did it have to be him?!”

“The universe hates you?” Matt suggested, “Come on, you’re gonna be late for work.”

He tossed Jeremy’s boxers at his face.

“Ugh.”

“Don’t be a baby, Jer.”

“Uggghhh!”

“What did I just say?”


	2. Chapter 2

“No, my bike is not going into just anyone’s hands!” Haywood’s raised voice echoed across the garage.

Jeremy whacked his head on the hood of the car he was elbow deep in. _Haywood._ He whipped around to see if this was really happening and found him next to Fiona. He was almost identical to how he’d been the night before. Though angrier. Even angrier than when Jeremy rejected him. Fi was giving him a very unimpressed look. 

“All of our mechanics are good,” She argued, “He doesn’t work here any more, there’s nothing I can do about that.”

Then Haywood noticed him staring. He glanced over, frowning, then did a double take. Jeremy considered possible exits as Haywood recognized him. A host of emotions crossed his face in rapid succession like the world’s quickest, stupidest parade. _Surprise, frustration, consideration, delight, smugness._

“Him!” Haywood announced, pointing at Jeremy, “He’s allowed to work on my bike. No one else.”

Jeremy’s fists and jaw clenched. Fi looked over at Jeremy with a small frown.

“J, come over here, will you?” She called out.

Jeremy came over, silently fuming. _If this fucking asshole thinks I’m just going to-!_

“You’re on Haywood’s Haku,” Fiona grunted, “He’s very particular.”

“Haku??” Jeremy demanded, perking up, _“You_ have a Haku?!”

_Of course he has a fucking Haku, he’s like a zillionaire!_ Haywood smirked at him.

“You’ve heard of it?” He prompted.

“Heard of it?!” Jeremy choked, “Of course-!”

He interrupted himself as Haywood’s smirk went full on smug grin. 

“I mean, th-this is inappropriate,” He grunted, “I’m not going to work on your bike.”

Haywood and Fiona both scowled.

“Uh, why not?” Fiona grumbled, arms crossed.

“Because we have a very short, very hostile history,” Jeremy answered tightly, “It would be very-“

He spotted Haywood’s Haku outside the garage and almost stamped his foot like a child. _This is not fair! I wanna play with it!_ He was again frustrated with the universe. _Why does it have to be him?!_

“-very inappropriate,” he finished in an annoyed mumble.

“I’m willing to look past your drunken rudeness,” Haywood offered, smiling widely.

“I was not drunk or rude!” Jeremy snapped.

Haywood frowned again.

“You were very rude,” he insisted.

“I was not!” Jeremy growled, fists shaking at his sides, “I told you no! That’s not being rude!”

“You called me a jerk!” Haywood argued.

“You _are_ a jerk!” Jeremy countered, moving toward him.

Haywood moved back as Jeremy moved toward him.

“You are a careless, egotistical, petulant _jerk!”_ Jeremy snarled, “And you are _not_ going to push me around like you do every other person in this city!”

Haywood stumbled into his bike, startling himself as Jeremy turned around to storm back inside. 

“But you’ll let the ugly twink push you around?” Haywood taunted.

Jeremy spun on his heel.

_ Smack! _

Haywood staggered to the side as Jeremy slapped him across the face.

“Don’t you ever talk shit about my friends again, you fucking asshole!” Jeremy spat.

Haywood touched his cheek, staring at him with wide, shocked eyes.

“Y-You-You slapped me!” He sputtered.

“Welcome to consequences, Haywood,” Jeremy sneered before storming back into the shop.

He was grateful Fiona didn’t try to talk to him about it and just let him dive back inside the engine. _Calling Matt ugly, how dare he?!_ Jeremy squeezed his stinging eyes shut. Why did it have to be him? Why couldn’t it have been Matt? Or fucking _anyone_ else? 

~

“He slapped me!” Ryan shouted at Jack as he got in the car, “Did you see that?! He fucking slapped me!”

“Yeah, it was pretty funny,” Jack snorted as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“They never slap me before sex!” Ryan huffed, “Who the hell does he think he is?!”

“A human being?” Jack offered dryly.

“I know he’s a human being!” Ryan protested, “I never treated him like he wasn’t! I was very polite!”

Jack rolled his eyes. 

“Politeness doesn’t mean you automatically get what you want, Ry,” He muttered.

“Since when?!” Ryan demanded.

“You’re acting like a child, Ryan,” Jack scolded.

“You’re acting like a child,” Ryan sneered, proving Jack’s point.

He laid his head against the window, staring out the windshield a moment. He brought his hand up to touch his cheek. _He slapped me._ And maybe yeah, he deserved it. It was pretty rude of Ryan to call his friend ugly. Especially since he wasn’t even ugly. But Jeremy...

Jeremy was on another level. He was very fit, it was easy to see in his work jumpsuit, bulging in all the right spots. And his ass was perfect. He probably did a lot of squats. Ryan wanted to squeeze it in both hands while he ate him out, while he blew him, while he rode Ryan’s cock, while they 69’ed with his beautiful thighs quivering around Ryan’s head. 

God, he wanted him. He’d never wanted anyone so badly before. He felt like he was stranded in an endless desert and Jeremy’s ass was the oasis he was crawling toward. _Have mercy on me, I’m dying here._ He supposed the hard to reach fruit was the most tantalizing. He felt like he needed it. He needed to taste what made Jeremy so special. Other than his perfect ass, which he also planned to taste. And leave a big bite mark on.

Ryan got out his phone to call the garage. Jeremy liked his bike. If he had him fix it, he might be able to persuade him to take a ride with him. He imagined Jeremy pressed against his back, arms around his waist and smiled lightly. As long as Jeremy was a decent mechanic, this plan was foolproof. Though Ryan wasn’t sure he trusted Jeremy not to screw up his bike. Well, he could give him a chance and maybe in return Jeremy would give _him_ a chance. 

After he called the garage, he got a call from Geoff that he answered on the car’s Bluetooth.

“Are you done?” Geoff grunted as way of greeting.

“Yeah, we’re headed back now,” Ryan answered.

“He got slapped!” Jack announced cheerfully, “By Jeremy!”

”Wait, Jeremy who rejected you?!” Geoff demanded, _“That_ Jeremy?!”

”Yep!” Jack confirmed.

Geoff choked on sudden laughter while Ryan glared at Jack.

“Oh my god, he won’t fuck you and he slapped you, I like this kid,” Geoff laughed.

“Whose side are you on?!” Ryan huffed.

“Anyone but yours,” Geoff answered easily.

“Geoff, you’re suppose to be my friend!” Ryan whined.

“Hell no,” Geoff snorted.

“Geoff!”

~

The next day at work Jeremy was told Haywood still wanted him to work on his bike. He was going to refuse, but then he was told what his commission would be. Apparently Haywood had offered to pay him a hefty extra price to work on his bike. He couldn’t refuse that much money, even if it was the worst human being on the planet giving it to him. He had a feeling though this was another problem Haywood was just throwing money at in the hopes it would resolve.

He was sadly mistaken.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan, that’s not how you convince someone to like you.


	3. Chapter 3

Jeremy wanted to ride Haywood’s Haku. He’d gotten to rub his oily hands all over its guts, now he wanted to see how well it rode all fixed up. But it wasn’t his and the owner was a bastard. His soulmate _and_ a massive bastard. He was glad soulmarks only happened on half a pair of soulmates or else he imagined Haywood would be even worse.

“J, Haywood’s coming in for his bike today,” Fiona announced.

Jeremy pulled his head out of the engine he was working on and frowned at her.

“Okay? Why are you telling me?” He grunted.

“Because you’re going to make sure he’s happy before he leaves,” She answered firmly, “If he’s back here tomorrow saying you didn’t fix something I’m going to throw you out a window.”

Jeremy sighed heavily.

“Fine,” he grumbled.

“Plus I really want to watch you chew him out again,” She added, laughing, “That was so amazing!”

He glared at her as she tottered off. _Why are all my friends such assholes??_ He returned to the engine and spent the next hour tense, waiting for Haywood to come in. He very loudly announced his arrival and Jeremy rolled his eyes as he left the car hood to go talk to him. 

“Hello, Jeremy,” Haywood greeted, grinning at him, “I hear you’re done with my bike.”

“Yes, everything’s back in order,” Jeremy muttered, “Let’s go check it before you leave.”

Haywood followed him to his black and blue bike.

“The brakes are fixed,” Jeremy murmured, “Fuel tank’s back in order, and the axles are replaced. All the tune up is done as well. You shouldn’t need to see us again for another 6,000 miles. Provided you don’t get in an accident or anything.”

He passed Haywood the keys and crossed his arms.

“You’re welcome to test drive and come back to ensure everything is to your liking,” he offered.

“Okay,” Haywood answered, “Come with me.”

Jeremy’s head jerked over to him. He had that infuriating little smirk on his face as he spun the keys around one finger.

“Take a test ride with me,” he suggested, “Then you can test your own work.”

Jeremy really wanted to both accept and refuse. It was probably the only chance he’d ever get to ride a Haku. But it was obviously Haywood’s way of trying to win him over. He was dangling his very pretty bike like a carrot and Jeremy was a bit of an ass, so he went for it.

“Fine, I’ll go,” He agreed, “I’ll borrow a helmet. But this can’t take long. I have other work.”

Haywood brightened, grinning widely as he likely believed he won whatever battle they were fighting. Jeremy went to wash his hands and borrow Fi’s spare helmet before rejoining Haywood who had pulled up to the road while he waited for him. Jeremy mounted the bike and clipped on the helmet, squeezing his thighs around the seat and hanging onto it.

“You’re gonna fall off that way,” Haywood snorted over his shoulder.

_I’m not clinging to you, asshole._

“Just drive,” Jeremy grumbled.

Haywood zipped off, clearly accelerating quickly in the hopes Jeremy would be forced to hug him around the waist, but as previously stated, Jeremy was an ass. _Stubborn._ No way in hell was he giving the man the satisfaction of having him cling to him. They stopped at a stop sign.

“You’re speeding,” Jeremy commented dryly.

“What are you, a cop?” Haywood sneered.

Jeremy had to actually laugh loudly at that. 

“Definitely not,” he dismissed, snorting.

Haywood flipped up his visor to look back, blue eyes piercing as they squinted at him.

“What does that mean?” He grunted, “Are you a criminal?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes. 

“This is Los Santos,” He pointed out, “Everyone’s a criminal or an ex-criminal.”

“Which are you?” Haywood pressed.

“None of your business,” Jeremy grumbled.

Haywood scowled as he flipped his visor back down and turn back ahead. 

“Let’s finish this up,” Jeremy called out, “I need to get back to work.”

Haywood went the speed limit on the way back to the garage. He parked and Jeremy quickly dismounted. He pulled off the helmet as Haywood followed him off.

“Well, how was it?” Haywood asked, as he pulled his own helmet off.

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at him as he ruffled his hair. Haywood was giving him an amused expression.

“It was amazing, obviously,” Jeremy snorted, “The Hakuchou is one of the best bikes available.”

_And one of the most expensive,_ he didn’t add. 

“You like the paint job?” Haywood pressed, “Paid a hefty price for it.”

It was glittery black with blue pearl flames crawling across the sides.

“I should say so,” Jeremy muttered, “But I prefer purple.”

Haywood frowned at him, looking annoyed and disappointed. Clearly he wanted Jeremy to be impressed by him. Jeremy was not.

“The _bike_ is amazing,” He added pointedly, “And finished. Our business is concluded.”

He moved around Haywood to head inside.

“Wait-wait! I-I have something for you!” Haywood blurted, “As thanks for taking care of my bike even though I insulted your friend.”

Jeremy turned back to frown at him as Haywood pulled something from his coat and held it out. It was literally a roll of cash. Jeremy sighed as he rubbed his forehead tiredly. Giving Haywood a chance would be absolutely exhausting, wouldn’t it? He took the roll and Haywood brightened, smiling sunnily at him. Not smug, just warm like he was genuinely glad Jeremy accepted the “gift”. There might be something under all the bullshit after all.

“Listen, if you want to apologize for something, try saying “I’m sorry”,” Jeremy grumbled, “And if you’re going to give a gift, try one with some amount of meaning. Fucking _flowers_ would’ve been better than this. But I’m broke, so I’m taking it. You should know though, this isn’t enough to get me to forgive you.”

Haywood frowned, obviously utterly confused by money not getting him out of this problem. Jeremy looked down at the roll of money. First the extra commission, now this. The man was completely out of touch. 

“I have work,” Jeremy muttered tiredly, turning away from him, “I’ll see you in another 6,000 miles.”

“Yes, of course,” Haywood answered brightly, “6,000 miles. I look forward to it.”

Jeremy didn’t bother looking back to see the smug grin on Haywood’s face. He could sense it well enough.

~

“Gav, did you do a background check?” Ryan questioned.

“On who?” Gavin grunted, not looking up from his tablet.

“What do you mean, on who?” Ryan grumbled, “Jeremy, obviously. Who are we here for?”

He gestured around the florist shop.

“I didn’t,” Gavin muttered, “Should I?”

“Yes, I think he’s a criminal,” Ryan answered, “Maybe ex-criminal, but I think he’s active.”

He plucked a white rose from its place in the bucket with the others. 

“Are...purple roses a thing?” He murmured, rolling the stem between his fingers.

“You’re asking me?” Gavin snorted, “He’s got a juvenile record, it looks like, but I don’t see any current criminal connections.”

“Look harder,” Ryan muttered, “I’m almost positive he’s active.”

He hummed thoughtfully. He didn’t know Jeremy’s favorite flower to receive. He didn’t think there were many purple flowers he could send either. Well, if he sent every type, he’d have to accidentally find the correct one, right? 

“Why are we here again?” Gavin grumbled, “Can’t you place orders online? And I can’t find anything. I think he’s retired.”

“Placing an order online would be flippant,” Ryan argued, “Not enough effort. I have to try harder he said.”

He brought the rose to his nose and smiled lightly. Jeremy looked so pretty when he took the helmet off. Hair ruffled, cheeks flushed, a slight bulge in his work jumpsuit that he didn’t seem to notice. Riding turned Jeremy on, apparently. Ryan had been seconds away from tackling him to the pavement. He had to get Jeremy back on his bike. It was the best way to get him on his dick next. 

“Is there something I can help you with, sir?” The florist questioned.

Ryan looked over at them. They were blushing and smiling, fluttering their pretty dark eyelashes at him. He smirked. _Ha, still got it._

“I want your entire display sent to someone,” He announced, “Except for this one. This one’s for you.”

He held the rose out to them and their blush darkened as they took it.

“E-Everything, sir?” They stammered, “Th-That’s quite a lot!”

“Oh my god, Ry,” Gavin snorted, “I think you misinterpreted.”

“You should close up for the day,” Ryan suggested, ignoring Gavin, “After all, your stock has been bought out.”

“Y-Yes, right,” they agreed.

It took about ten minutes to get them in the back, bent over while he thought about what Jeremy would look like with a smile and a blush. The image in his head drove him crazy. He needed him, _needed_ to get inside that perfect ass. Needed to see him smile, see him laugh like he did with the twink. 

“Why’s the twink so special?” He muttered.

“Wh-What?” The florist huffed.

“Nothing, baby,” Ryan soothed, pushing his hand up their shirt, “Ignore me. I’m scatterbrained.”

They groaned as he groped at their chest. _Soft._ Jeremy’s would be firm. He felt bad when he came thinking of Jeremy instead of the florist. He wasn’t usually this distracted. 

He needed to get back to the way things were before he met Jeremy. Everything was muddled now, in all facets of his life. Work, business, pleasure, everything was interrupted by thoughts of Jeremy. He just needed to fuck him, then everything could return to normal. 

Jeremy was a novelty that would wear off as soon as Ryan fucked him. As soon as he got to see that happy face pointed at him. As soon as he got to hold Jeremy in his arms. And fuck the daylights out of him. Did he mention that yet? Jeremy wasn’t gonna be walking right for days after Ryan was done with him. 

He bid the florist farewell and he and Gavin left the shop.

“Lipstick,” Gavin muttered, holding out a tissue.

He didn’t even look up. Ryan wondered how he even noticed it as he took the tissue and wiped his mouth. He checked his own tablet as they got in the car. 

“Did someone die?” Jack asked as he pulled out of the parking lot, “Why were we at a florist?”

“Jeremy rejected him again earlier,” Gavin announced, “When you dropped us off for his bike.”

“It wasn’t a rejection!” Ryan protested.

“Did he slap you again?” Jack snickered.

“No, but he said he liked the _bike_ not him,” Gavin snorted.

“I’m sitting right here, assholes!” Ryan grumbled.

“Oh my god, I have to text Geoff,” Jack giggled gleefully.

“Already did,” Gavin laughed.

Ryan glared at them. _Traitorous assholes._ Speaking of his bike though, he needed to make sure to ride it every night if he was going to get to 6,000 miles soon. He set a reminder on his calendar.

~

The next day when Jeremy went into work, Fiona called him over and led him into the break room. He blinked his tired eyes heavily, rubbing them when blinking wasn’t enough to clear the image.  _ Flowers. _ Roses, carnations, daisies, lilies, tulips. Everywhere, over every surface and in a wide variety colors.

“What the fuck?” He grunted, “Pizza day is weird this month.”

“It’s not pizza day, you dork,” Fiona snorted, “Here.”

She held a baby blue envelope out that had his name on the front. He took it and slipped a card out of it. It was decorated with about as many flowers as the break room. He flipped it open.

_How’s this?_

_~J. Ryan Haywood_

“That fucking asshole!” Jeremy shouted, “I’m gonna murder him!”

“What, why?” Fiona muttered, “Isn’t this an apology? Though I wish he’d done it somewhere not here, our break room has been claimed by the flowers.”

“In context it’s completely different!” Jeremy huffed.

Maybe if he’d just said “I’m sorry” in the card this would be the tiniest bit sweet. But no, apologizing would insinuate he was in the wrong. Jeremy was fuming as he tossed the flowers in the dumpster.  _ Asshole. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ry, the point just sailed right over your head.


	4. Chapter 4

Jeremy had had a hell of a week, fixing Haywood’s bike, riding with him, slam-dunking his half-assed non-apology in the dumpster. He was ready to get a drink and a dick in his ass. Matt’s dick was unavailable, so he went into Bliss, with the intention of finding someone halfway decent to fill the role for him. 

It wasn’t like he was against hookups. It was just he was against hooking up with someone who got whoever or whatever he wanted without putting in any actual effort. _Spoiled little brat._

“Hey there.”

Jeremy looked around at the voice that sort of vaguely resembled Haywood’s. ( _When did I start comparing others with him??_ ) The man looking at him could only be described as a bear. Tall, burly, bearded. He was a redhead, Jeremy thought, but it was hard to tell in the club lights. He had a friendly smile and sparkling eyes. 

“Hi,” Jeremy answered, giving a little wave, “What can I do for you?”

“My friend wants to know if you’d like to join us,” The man said, pointing, “He said to be sure to tell you this is just a friendly invitation.”

Jeremy already knew who it was without turning. He knew exactly what blue-eyed bastard was inviting him over. He looked anyway and Haywood brightened up, waving at him. He actually looked excited to see Jeremy. _Damnit._ Jeremy turned back. _No, he’s too exhausting and a total asshole._

“I won’t accept his invitation,” he grunted, “But if you’re available, you can buy me a drink.”

He smiled up at the man who chuckled.

“Very flattering, but I’m taken,” He answered, “Plus I don’t think Ry would like that very much.”

“I could give a fuck,” Jeremy grumbled.

Haywood’s friend left and Jeremy knew he was going to have a long night. He’d come specifically because he’d had a terrible week full of Haywood’s bullshit. So of course Haywood was there. Why would Jeremy get a break? Why would Jeremy Dooley, the least lucky individual in all of Los Santos, get a fucking break?

“Hi, Jeremy,” Haywood greeted as he sat next to him, “Did you get the flowers?”

“You mean your non-apology?” Jeremy sneered, “Yes. I presume they’re in the city dump now.”

Haywood scowled.

“You said flowers were better!” He huffed.

_“Better,_ still not good,” Jeremy muttered, “You’re still not putting any thought behind your gestures. And you didn’t even apologize.”

Haywood, bless his pretty head, looked completely confused by this statement. Giving him a chance would just exhaust Jeremy, he knew this. 

“If you want to give a gift someone will actually like, you should put thought into it,” he muttered, “Figure out what they like or what they might need. If you want a person to think you give a shit, then you have to actually put effort into your gestures.”

“Why do _I_ have to put in effort?” Haywood grumbled, “You fuck the twink and Jack said you came onto him. Why am I any different?”

“Because you’re a complete asshole,” Jeremy answered, “You view people as things to use and toss. When I fuck someone I want them to at least appreciate that I gave them that right. You appreciate nothing because you think you just deserve to get whatever you want, you spoiled brat.”

“B-Brat?!” Haywood sputtered, “I-I am not! And I-I don’t understand why I have to treat you specially. I treat my partners very well, I don’t understand why you have to be treated any better.”

“That’s exactly the problem!” Jeremy exclaimed, “I’m not just another notch on your bedpost, you fucking asshole! Fucking no one should be like that!”

Haywood looked confused, startled, and frustrated. Jeremy stood up and made his way over to Dan, the DJ. 

“Hey, J, what’s up?” He greeted.

“Can you dedicate a song for me?” Jeremy requested.

“Yeah, no prob,” Dan agreed, “What song?”

“Loverboy by Adam Lambert,” Jeremy answered, “Dedicated to Ryan Haywood. Also say “So listen up”.”

“You got it.”

“Thanks, I owe you one.”

“Don’t mention it.”

Jeremy dropped a tip in Trevor’s tip jar as he left the club, thankful for the cool night air on his flushed face. Why was he even engaging with the man? It was obvious trying to get him to be less of an ass was going to take more effort than it would be worth. Maybe he should tell him they were soulmates. Maybe that would make him realize that Jeremy should be different than the others. Maybe he enjoyed the fact Haywood kept trying, even if he was a fucking idiot. Maybe he wanted to be special to him more than he cared to admit.

He wandered toward home, vaguely wondering what Haywood would be like if he wasn’t a total asshole.

~

“This song is dedicated to Ryan Haywood, so listen up,” the DJ announced.

Ryan perked up. _Jeremy dedicated a song to me?_ The noise of the people in the club almost seemed to fade.

_“You got a hunger so wild, yeah-_

_“You gotta hunt for it, hunt for it.”_

Well, so far that tracked.

_“I'm not your typical game-_

_“If you play me, I'm done with it, done with it.”_

Again, that seemed to fit pretty well.

_“I'm not the kind of guy who's always down, no-_

_“But I can't deny our vibe, so hear me out, hear me out, yeah-“_

Vibe? Then...that buzzy feeling in Ryan’s chest when he was near him, did Jeremy feel it too?

_“I don't wanna be another number-_

_“Wanna feel like a loverboy, oh yeah!_

_“I don't wanna be another number-_

_“Wanna feel like a loverboy, oh yeah!”_

Jeremy wanted him to be serious about this. Wanted him to take his pursuit seriously.

_“If you wanna get touchy-feely-_

_“Better not be so greedy-_

_“Show me that I'm the only one!”_

Jeremy wanted Ryan to only pursue him. Wanted Ryan to focus on him. It wasn’t hard considering Ryan was constantly plagued by thoughts of Jeremy.

_“I don't wanna be another number-_

_“Wanna feel like a loverboy, oh yeah!”_

So in conclusion: Jeremy felt like Ryan wasn’t taking this seriously, like he was just another fling to him. 

_“All of the others before me-_

_“They feel just like déjà vu, déjà vu.”_

Ryan had to admit that most of his lovers did start to blur together now. But not Jeremy.

_“So keep your eyes on the prize-_

_“And your hands on my point of view, my point of view.”_

_So listen up,_ the DJ had said. Ryan needed to stop thinking about Jeremy’s incredible ass and actually listen to what he was saying. That was going to be difficult considering his mind was drifting to said ass even as he came to the conclusion.

_“I'm not the kind of guy who’ll kiss the crown, kiss the crown-_

_“But I can't deny the high, so hear me out, hear me out, yeah yeah-“_

So the key to unlocking Jeremy’s pants wasn’t just treating him well, it was treating him like he was different, unique. That couldn’t be too hard, considering he _was_ different. Yes, because he’d rejected Ryan, but there was something else too. _Almost like..._

He shook his head. Jeremy was just different because he didn’t pretend around Ryan. He wasn’t acting how he thought Ryan wanted him to like so many others did. Jeremy didn’t hide how he really felt about things or downplay his annoyances. He didn’t let Ryan get away with anything. 

A smile twitched onto Ryan’s face and he touched his cheek where Jeremy had slapped him. Someone who didn’t play pretend with him. Someone who wasn’t persuaded easily. Someone who danced just out of reach. _A challenge._

_I'm not your typical game._

Ryan felt his heart rate pick up. Pursuing Jeremy was exciting. No instant gratification. It was why Ryan wanted him so bad, but Ryan knew he was worth it too. The chase was fun because Jeremy was different and Ryan sort of liked him. If he wasn’t special, Ryan would’ve given up by then. But he _was_ special and Ryan was determined to get him in his arms if it killed him. Actually he wanted him in his lap first, bouncing that cute ass on his cock. _Then_ he’d hold him closely in his arms while he fell asleep, brushing his hand through his hair. Soothing him if he had nightmares like Ryan did.

“The hell are you daydreaming about?” Geoff grunted as he sat down next to Jack.

“Jeremy rejected him again,” Jack giggled.

Ryan flipped him off. 

“Jesus, this is like the fifth time,” Geoff snorted, “Take the hint, buddy.”

“But I figured it out!” Ryan argued, “I’ve got the idea! I’ll have him now!”

“You’re sounding like a real fucking creep, Haywood,” Michael grumbled, “Consider the fact he doesn’t fucking want you.”

“Then why would he go to the effort of helping me figure it out?” Ryan pointed out, “He’s obviously completely into me. Everyone’s into me.”

“Not me,” the three other men at the table spoke together.

“You all don’t count!” Ryan huffed, “I wouldn’t want you to be anyway. You’re my friends.”

“Friends,” Geoff scoffed, “As if, buddy.”

“Geoff, you’re like my best friend!” Ryan insisted.

“Stop saying that,” Geoff grumbled, “You pay me.”

Ryan pouted. 

“Your puppy eyes don’t work on me, Haywood,” Geoff grumbled. 

“Well, it was worth a shot,” Ryan muttered.

He glanced at the door where Jeremy had exited. Did Jeremy have puppy eyes? He was cute enough to, but Ryan guessed he never felt the need to use them. Ryan shook his head. _What am I even thinking right now?_

His phone chimed and he brought it out eagerly. Only Gavin’s tone would go off right then.   


_GB: Tomorrow night, you’re all set up._

Ryan grinned. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, Loverboy also known as Ryan’s an Awful Dumbass: the fic.


	5. Chapter 5

_ Click. _

Jeremy carefully opened the unlocked window and slipped into the room, rolling into a crouch as his eyes darted around. Just as empty as it looked from the outside. He moved slow and silent to the safe which he quickly cracked, ears straining for the tumblers and any sounds of movements. 

_Click. Rustle._

Jeremy held his breath as he opened the safe door slowly. Someone was sneaking up behind him. He puffed out an even breath as he shifted forward on his right foot, reaching in the safe. As the one sneaking up on him stopped behind him, he snapped his left foot out, slamming toward their shin. They grunted, wobbling only a bit at the hit to their shin. _Sturdy._

Jeremy rolled away from them and the safe, clutching the item he was sent to steal. The person quickly launched after him as he shifted to sprint toward the window. They went to grab the back of his jacket. Jeremy twisted, grabbing their arm to yank it aside and spinning his heel toward their side. They caught his ankle with their other hand. _Quick._

He sprung off his right foot, gripping their arm tightly for support. He slammed his right foot into the arm holding his ankle. They stumbled back, their holds loosening enough that Jeremy could pull free. Jeremy launched off them, pushing them back further and landing on his free hand. They didn’t fall. _Steady._

Jeremy cartwheeled to his feet as they widened their stance. He started to lift his empty fist, but the person shifted forward slightly. The moonlight through the window fell across the black skull mask. He froze, eyes going wide.

“Oh, fuck my life,” He groaned.

_I just had to deal with Haywood last night, now this??_ The Vagabond’s head tilted and their icy eyes looked him up and down. They stepped back, relaxing out of the fight stance. Jeremy got a better look at their leather jacket, t-shirt, and jeans. Not exactly what he’d have guessed. Looked almost too casual for a legend. They held one gloved hand out for the item in Jeremy’s hand, nodding at it. 

“You’re...letting me go?” Jeremy guessed, “If I give you this?”

The Vagabond nodded. Jeremy hesitated. The Vagabond didn’t show mercy. Not according to the whispers ever spoken about them. The Vagabond killed anyone who crossed them. Jeremy squinted at them. They seemed to have recognized him and their body shape did look sort of familiar. Did they know him somehow? He met a lot of criminals at Fiona’s shop, it wasn’t outlandish to say he may have worked on their vehicle. Maybe they were grateful for his work?

He carefully put the item in their hand. They pocketed it and gestured toward the window. Jeremy edged toward it, carefully keeping his back pointed away from them. They gave him a little wave as he slipped out. He dropped. He rolled as he landed and glanced back up at the window. The Vagabond was looking out the window, almost like they were checking he was alright.

He waved up at them before hurrying off toward the bike he’d “borrowed” from the shop. _What a bizarre experience._ He’d actually not been totally sure the Vagabond was real. Hardly anyone had seen them. Even fewer lived to tell about it. They were more myth than person, Jeremy was pretty sure. But there they were. Black skull mask, quick, quiet, and deadly. Definitely a person.

A very intense, scary person. Someone sturdy, quick, and steady. Someone who went toe-to-toe with him and were an actual struggle to fight for once. Someone that got his blood pumping. Okay, Jeremy was headed down the wrong train of thought with this. But he was a sucker for the strong, silent type.

And they seemed to know him, maybe even liked him to some degree. _Who the hell are they??_

_~_

“I knew it!” Ryan shouted, ripping off the mask as he entered his bedroom, “I fucking knew he was a criminal! I told you your check was wrong!”

“Who?” Gavin grunted, not looking up from his laptop.

“Jeremy!” Ryan shouted, tossing the stolen item at Gavin where he was on Ryan’s bed, “Who else?!”

Gavin caught the item, still not bothering to look up.

“I told you I didn’t look that deep,” Gavin muttered, “What is he then? Bruiser?”

“Burglar,” Ryan answered, tossing the mask and the jacket on the couch, “Must be some parkour master too, he didn’t use rope to get in or out the window.”

Gavin finally looked up.

“You were four stories up,” he pointed out as Ryan pulled his shirt over his head.

“Exactly!” Ryan exclaimed, “He just dropped! I thought for sure he’d be a broken mess, but he fucking waved at me like he did it all the time!”

He sat to untie his boots.

“But he _can_ fight too,” He muttered, “Should’ve seen him fighting me. I didn’t even have time to recognize him, he’s so quick. And he heard me coming too.”

“Huh.”

“That’s all you got, Golden Boy?” Ryan snorted as he tugged off his boots, “The hell are you doing in my bed anyway? I thought you don’t unwind me any more.”

“Your bed is comfortable though,” Gavin answered.

“Yeah, I’d like it back before I get out of the shower unless you plan on using your mouth for something productive,” Ryan grumbled as he stood to take off his jeans, “I’d take your hand too. I’m riled up from fighting.”

“Why didn’t you fuck _him_ then?” Gavin muttered.

“No one fucks the Vagabond,” Ryan reminded him as he dropped the last of his clothes, “And if he hates Ryan, you really think he’ll fuck Vagabond?”

“Maybe he would,” Gavin mused, “Maybe he likes bad boys and Ryan’s too pretty for him.”

Ryan frowned.

“No, he doesn’t like how careless I am,” He pointed out, “He thinks I don’t value him.”

“Probably ‘cause you _don’t,”_ Gavin snorted, “You’re still only thinking about his ass, aren’t you?”

“No!” Ryan huffed defensively, “Not _only_ his ass.”

Gavin looked up from his laptop.

“Let me guess, you think about his mouth too?” He muttered dryly.

“Well it sounds bad when you say it like that,” Ryan grumbled, making his way to the bathroom, “Decide quickly if you’re in or out, so I know if I should jerk off.”

“I’m out,” Gavin answered, “I gotta go anyway. I’ll see you tomorrow. Or today, I guess.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Ryan murmured, waving his hand dismissively.

He closed the bathroom door and pulled his hair tie out to comb the tangles out of his hair. He frowned at his reflection in the mirror, turning his face side-to-side. The paint around his eyes and in his hair certainly ruined some of the delicate look. Ryan Haywood was meant to look delicate. He was a rich pretty boy, who couldn’t defend himself. That was Michael and Geoff’s job. 

Truthfully he felt more like himself when the mask was _on. Vagabond_ got to fight, sweat, and run. _Ryan_ sought the same excitement through sex. It wasn’t exactly the same, but it was close. He wished he could do more work, but with his businesses, he barely had any free time to work on jobs. And with all the setup it usually required, he often ended up in clubs simply because he was waiting for the right time. 

He rinsed paint off the comb, watching the gray water run off it and down the drain. Ryan Haywood constantly maintained an image. Vagabond had a mask, a disguise to do that for him. He thought back to the club, back to thinking about Jeremy not acting around him. It was _Ryan_ playing pretend, wasn’t it? 

He shook his head, turning off the facet. _Whatever._ He was two-dimensional. He liked fighting and fucking. There was nothing else. He just wanted to jerk off in the shower then go to bed. He was tired. And absolutely _wired_ just from the almost fight. He turned on the spray and stepped under it, watching more gray water run over his feet and swirl down the drain. 

They’d barely gotten to really fight before Jeremy recognized the mask. Though Ryan did have a couple bruises. He’d actually landed blows on Ryan. He pressed his fingers into the bruise forming on his arm. He considered what might have happened if Jeremy was a bit dumber and a lot sluttier as he wrapped his hand around his cock.

_ “Oh, fuck my life,” Jeremy groaned. _

_ Ryan paused, realizing who he was fighting, eyes sweeping down him. Without a doubt, it was Jeremy. No one else was that short, built like a fucking tank. _

This is where the real events switched off and the fantasy kicked in.

_ “Don’t suppose you’d be interested in putting something other than a knife in me?” Fantasy Jeremy chuckled nervously. _

_ Ryan swallowed, eyes flicking down to Jeremy’s lips. He could be persuaded. Jeremy seemed to notice where he was looking as he carefully lowered to his knees. Ryan didn’t consider ethics or morality in his fantasy, just stepped closer and undid his belt. It was hard to see in the moonlight, but Jeremy seemed eager as Ryan pulled out his cock. Real Jeremy wouldn’t be impressed, but fantasy Jeremy flushed as his eyes widened. _

_ “Oh, y-you’re so...big,” he mumbled, “I...I don’t know if I can take it.” _

_Ryan took his chin in hand and gently guided him forward. He didn’t know if real Jeremy liked sucking cock, but fantasy Jeremy opened his mouth to accept him and moaned as Ryan’s cock slid over his tongue._  


The fantasy, like the fight, barely started before it was over. 

Ryan panted heavily as he braced his hand on the shower wall. His come washed away before the water even ran clear again. He couldn’t remember the last time he came so fast. It was gonna look bad to Jeremy if he came that fast when he finally fucked him.

Would it matter though? Ryan was probably only going to see him once. Well, several times in one night. But just _one_ night. He didn’t need to be all that impressive, because he didn’t need to convince him to spend another night with him. There was no reason to see him again after that because he’d have gotten what he wanted. 

_Right?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s this? Ryan has feelings? 👀


	6. Chapter 6

Haywood was waiting for Jeremy the fourth day after they’d met at the bar. He was leaning on his bike, twisting his helmet in his hands as he stared at the ground. His hair was down and slightly damp where it hung over one shoulder. It looked like silk and Jeremy wanted to run his fingers through it.

“Honestly, it should be illegal how pretty he is,” Matt snorted as he parked, “Bet he’s got a monster cock too.”

“Thank you, Matt,” Jeremy muttered dryly, “Your commentary is useful as always.”

Matt killed the engine and rolled his window down. Jeremy shook his head at him. 

“You’re a dick,” He grumbled as he opened the passenger door. 

“It’s not every day I get to hear Haywood getting owned,” Matt pointed out.

Jeremy rolled his eyes as he got out and closed the door. Haywood glanced up and brightened as he saw Jeremy. _Why do you like me? You don’t even know me._ He stood up from his bike and gave a little wave as Jeremy approached him. 

“Why are you here?” He grumbled.

“You didn’t give me a chance to respond to your song,” Haywood answered, “You ran off before I could say anything.”

“I went on foot,” Jeremy scoffed, “I hardly got very far.”

“You left on foot?” Haywood grunted, “Why the hell would you walk??”

“Not all of us have cash to burn,” Jeremy muttered, crossing his arms, “I don’t have a vehicle.”

Haywood frowned at him, but shook his head.

“Anyway, I‘m...sorry,” He mumbled, “I see now that I’ve been treating you like you’re not an unique person. Like another number, as it said in the song. But I can be better. I approached you because you’re quite beautiful and now I’ve learned more about you, I find you even more beautiful than I did before.”

Jeremy’s eyes widened in surprise. _Whoa, that almost sounded sincere._

“Please, I’d like a second chance,” Haywood continued, “I promise I would treat you very well. And I’m also quite the diligent lover and very experienced, just so you know.”

A little of his arrogance had returned by the end of the speech. Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Oh, I’m aware of how experienced you are,” he snorted, “The whole city knows how experienced you are.”

Haywood went red as he processed the implication and he sputtered. Before he could try to defend himself from being called a whore, the sound of tires squealing echoed through the air. His eyes went wide and his head whipped around.

“Shit!” He hissed.

He moved toward his bike as a Gargoyle zipped up the drive. Jeremy‘s eyebrows went up.

“Nice custom Gargoyle,” he muttered.

Haywood wasted precious time turning back to him.

“You like Gargoyles?” He questioned.

“Doesn’t everyone?” Jeremy grunted, “They’re no Haku, but they’re still good. A total classic.”

The matte black bike had brown and red accents in a sort of rustic look. It stopped about a foot in front of Jeremy, showing him up close the wolf painted on the front before it turned sideways, the rider putting down one combat boot to hold it steady. 

The rider took off a helmet that looked like a wolf’s head and ran brown leather-clad fingers through a mop of curly reddish-brown hair. With the brown bomber jacket, also featuring what Jeremy thought was another wolf on the back, the man with a bit of a baby face and freckles looked like he’d tumbled in from a western style biker gang. _Damn, he’s cute._ Brown eyes squinted over Jeremy’s shoulder where Haywood was trying to hide behind him. He pressed a finger to his ear.

“I’ve got him,” he announced, “You were right, he’s with Jeremy.”

Jeremy frowned at him, eyebrows coming together. 

“Do I know you?” He grunted.

“‘Course not, buddy,” The wolf rider assured him, “Ry, get away from the baby bear before I tase you.”

“I was perfectly safe!” Haywood protested, “Jeremy’s very strong. Look at his arms!”

Jeremy blushed a bit, trying to brush off where Haywood was squeezing his biceps.

“Get away from me,” he grumbled, “I’m not part of whatever weird shit is happening right now.”

“He’s right, Ry, it’s really fucking rude to keep dragging him into your bullshit,” the wolf rider agreed.

“The only bullshit is from _you!”_ Haywood accused, “I’m trying to woo Jeremy and you keep interrupting!”

“Trying and failing,” Jeremy grumbled, finally shrugging him off and moving around him, “Move. I’m already late clocking in, asshole.”

“W-Wait, wait, give me a chance!” Haywood huffed, “Let me take you on a date. Let me show you I can be better.”

Jeremy sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. He turned back.

“Alright,” He agreed, “One chance.”

Haywood smirked, clearly feeling rather good about winning this battle. _Baby steps,_ Jeremy supposed.

“Don’t get ahead of yourself,” he grumbled, “You’re on probation. I’ll still drop kick your ass if you fuck with me.”

Haywood just grinned wickedly. Jeremy’s heart fluttered. _No, stop that!_

“Can we go for a ride on Friday?” Haywood asked, clear amusement in his tone probably from the euphemism.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Sure,” he muttered, “Take my number and text me when and where. Don’t make me regret this, Haywood.”

“Please, call me Ryan,” he countered, “Rolls off the tongue better. And I’ll be sure to give you plenty reason to have my name in your pretty mouth.”

Jeremy covered his eyes with one hand in exasperation. _Baby steps. The tiniest of baby steps._ He recited his number for Haywood and even let him take a picture for the contact. Then he took Jeremy’s hand and bent to kiss his knuckles, winking at him. Jeremy did _not_ have heart flutters and he did _not_ blush.

“Alright, jackass, you got your wooing in, time to go,” The wolf rider spoke up, “Better hurry before my trigger finger gets itchy.”

“Alright, alright!” Haywood grumbled, releasing Jeremy’s hand, “I’m going! See you Friday, Jeremy!”

He waved with a pleased grin as he mounted his bike. Jeremy waved back, rolling his eyes.

~

“He blushed!” Ryan proclaimed as soon as he turned off his bike, “Michael’s a witness! He blushed! And he accepted a date!”

He stumbled off his bike in his hurry to get over to Gavin. He crashed to the concrete floor, but quickly rolled back to his feet to stagger to Gavin.

“Friday! I’m going on a date with Jeremy on Friday!” He exclaimed, gripping Gavin’s shoulders, “Cancel literally everything!”

“No,” Gavin grunted as Ryan shook him, “But I’ll make sure your evening is open.”

“I’m putting bars on your windows, Haywood,” Geoff growled, “How are we supposed to protect you if you fucking run off like a teenager? You didn’t even take Gavin!”

“I would look pretty lame showing up with someone else!” Ryan huffed as he made to grab Geoff next, “I spent days trying to get away from you assholes! But it’s worth it: he accepted!”

Geoff dodged his grabby hands and whacked the back of his head.

“Geoff, he said yes!” Ryan repeated, turning to try and grab for him again, “I’m going to fuck Jeremy finally!”

Geoff dodged him again.

“You’re an animal,” he grumbled, “Did you consider he might not fuck on the first date?”

_“What?!”_ Ryan screeched, “There’s people who do that?!”

“You are such a dumbass,” Michael snorted, “There’s no way in hell he’s gonna fuck you on the first date. He hates your guts.”

“Geoff, teach me how to be romantic!” Ryan demanded, grabbing for him again, “You wooed Jack! Teach me your ways so I can fuck Jeremy!”

“I’m quitting,” Geoff muttered dryly, turning to walk away from him.

“No, don’t leave me!” Ryan cried, hugging Geoff around the middle, “You’re my best friend!”

“Stop saying that!” Geoff huffed, not stopping, but batting at Ryan’s arms, “And get off me!”

“Geoff!” Ryan whined.

Michael cleared his throat next to Gavin. 

“So...Ry’s gonna be busy Friday night,” he murmured.

“Mmhm,” Gavin hummed, not looking up.

Michael brushed a nervous hand through his hair.

“If Geoff watches him, we could both be free,” he pointed out.

“Mmhm.”

“S-So, uh...I-I thought maybe we c-could, uh,” Michael sputtered, “I-I mean, i-if you would, er, l-like-“

“Pick me up at 8,” Gavin interrupted, “I’ll make the reservation.”

He started to walk toward where Ryan and Geoff had disappeared into the house, still not looking up.

“Oh, uh, o-okay,” Michael stammered, “Right. Y-Yes. _Yes._ I-I can do that. Um, wh-where are we going?”

“Grey,” Gavin called half over his shoulder, “So dress nice.”

“Right!” Michael called back, “Got it.”

He blushed, running his hand through his hair. He wondered how he’d managed to screw that up and still succeed. 

“That’s adorable,” Jack spoke up from the car, “Congrats, Michael.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Michael muttered, face going hotter, “Why is there always someone around listening?”

“Because Ryan has more employees than sense?” Jack offered.

“He has more _anything_ than sense,” Michael snorted.

There wasn’t a soul who’d argue against that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did someone say side Mavin? 👀


	7. Chapter 7

Jeremy was actually surprised Haywood showed on time. He’d sort of figured Haywood would be late on purpose to make some remark about it. But no, he knocked on Jeremy’s door at exactly 8.

Jeremy opened the door to two men instead of just one. Haywood brightened up, grinning widely and waved. He was wearing a leather riding jacket, one Jeremy didn’t recognize. Not that he paid that much attention to what Haywood wore. His hair was in a braid too, which Jeremy thought was new, but wasn’t totally sure.

The second man was shorter than Haywood with darker blue eyes that looked over Jeremy like he was searching him. He had dark hair and beard and was dressed casually with a soft hoodie and jeans. He held out a heavily tattooed hand.

“I’m Ramsey,” he greeted Jeremy, “I’m Haywood’s bodyguard.”

Jeremy took his hand and they shared a firm handshake.

“I thought the wolf was his bodyguard?” Jeremy grunted.

“He’s got two, Jones is off tonight,” Ramsey explained, “I’m going to be following you two with Pattillo, Haywood’s driver.”

He pointed at the road. Jack, the bear from the club, waved at Jeremy where he was leaning against a car. Jeremy waved back. 

“Okay, you can go now,” Haywood grumbled.

“Nice meeting you, Dooley,” Ramsey muttered as he turned.

“Um, you too, I guess,” Jeremy returned.

Haywood waited until the other two were back in the car before turning back to Jeremy, grinning.

“I got you a gift!” He announced.

_If he gives me money, I swear to god, I’m throwing myself out a fucking window._ Haywood pulled something from behind his back. A helmet. A black one that shimmered rainbow iridescence like oil on asphalt as he held it out. 

“It looks like oil on asphalt,” Haywood explained, “I thought it was on brand for a mechanic.”

Jeremy leaned out of his doorway to look up at the night sky.

“You don’t like it?” Haywood mumbled, deflating.

_Oh god. He looks like a sad puppy._

“No, it was so sincere and thoughtful I thought pigs must be flying,” Jeremy snorted as he took the helmet.

Haywood brightened and Jeremy could practically see a dog’s tail wagging behind him. 

“Well, then, shall we be off?” He suggested, offering his arm.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, flipping his light switch and locking the door before stepping out. He tested his door then took Haywood’s offered arm. Haywood grinned at him as he walked him down his steps to the road where his bike was sitting. 

“Did you take a course on date etiquette or something?” Jeremy snorted.

“No, but I did scour the internet,” Haywood admitted as they stopped next to his bike, “Geoff wouldn’t give me any advice.”

He took his own helmet off the handlebar and slid it on.

“Who the hell is Geoff?” Jeremy muttered as he put the new helmet on and adjusted the straps.

“Ramsey, my bodyguard,” Haywood answered, gesturing at the car, “He’s my only romantically successful friend. Well, I guess Michael’s on a date too, so him too.”

“Sorry, who’s Michael?” Jeremy grunted.

“Jones, my other bodyguard,” Haywood replied.

Haywood mounted his bike and Jeremy followed him on. He still didn’t cling, but he did grip Haywood’s jacket this go around. He felt much more relaxed this time as they zipped off into the night. Haywood pushed the speed limit a few miles, but stayed within a range that they didn’t have to worry about getting pulled over. 

Still, they were going pretty fast and Jeremy loved riding. In more ways than one. _Ah._ He just realized it was a bad idea to go riding with Haywood. He forgot it had a tendency to give him an adrenaline/contact boner from the vibrations. He was rarely ever a passenger, so it slipped his mind. 

Luckily they didn’t ride as long as Jeremy had expected. Haywood rode up Mount Chiliad to an overlook where he parked. Jeremy hopped off and pulled the helmet off, ruffling his hair as Haywood dismounted. He took Jeremy’s helmet and looped both onto the bike handle side-by-side by the straps. Something about the two helmets hanging together made Jeremy’s stomach do flips he ignored. Haywood offered his arm again and walked Jeremy over to the overlook. Jeremy swallowed thickly as he gripped the railing firmly. 

“Are you...afraid of heights?” Haywood asked, frowning at him.

“A-A little,” Jeremy admitted.

“That’s...interesting,” Haywood muttered, “I wouldn’t have guessed that.”

“Loads of people aren’t fond of heights,” Jeremy pointed out.

He pulled and pushed on the railing to test it before relaxing. He peered over the edge, holding firmly to the railing. Haywood leaned his forearms on the railing, looking over at Jeremy. 

“Any particular reason why?” He pressed.

“I don’t trust gravity not to fuck me over,” Jeremy snorted, “But gravity can be fought.”

“Oh?” He prompted.

Jeremy lifted up, gripping the railing tightly as he went vertical. He let go to wave with one hand.

“See?” He grunted, “Gravity can be made my bitch.”

Haywood laughed, a deep hearty chuckle, as Jeremy dropped back down. 

“Were you showing off for me, Jeremy?” He teased.

“I would’ve done something impressive if I wanted to show off,” Jeremy scoffed, peering over the edge again.

“I think that was pretty impressive,” Haywood disagreed, “I don’t think I know anyone else who could do that. Maybe Gavin.”

“Who’s Gavin?” Jeremy wondered.

“My personal assistant,” Haywood answered, “He’s a bit of a gymnast.”

“A gymnast as a PA?” Jeremy murmured, “Seems unnecessary.”

“Yes, well, I don’t think he planned on just being a PA,” Haywood muttered, “He’s very talented in many ways. Don’t tell him I said that though. I’ll never hear the end of it. He’s the cockiest of my friends when he’s not too busy.”

“Are all your friends people who work for you?” Jeremy blurted before he could stop himself.

Haywood frowned, looking away, out over the city below them.

“Yeah, I guess they are,” he admitted quietly.

The frown was gone quickly and he flashed Jeremy that easy grin. Jeremy’s chest felt tight. _You wear a mask, don’t you, Ryan Haywood?_

“You think I can do what you did?” He joked, “Will you spot me?”

He made to hoist himself up onto the railing.

“No, no, no!” Jeremy interrupted, gripping his arm, “Don’t do that! That’s very dangerous!”

“Aww, you worried about me, Jeremy?” Haywood cooed.

“Worried I’ll be blamed when you fall and break your neck,” Jeremy grumbled.

Haywood laughed again. Jeremy thought he might get addicted to that laugh. 

“So why here, anyway?” He asked, looking back over the city.

“The internet said dates should be someplace that will leave an impression,” Haywood answered, “And someplace you can return. Places with pretty views were top of the list.”

“Is this a pretty view?” Jeremy snorted.

It looked like the same mess of filth just from higher up. Haywood looked over at him and his lips tugged up in a warm smile.

“It’s the prettiest view in the world from where I’m standing,” he mused.

Jeremy blushed, brushing a hand over his hair. 

“Flattery isn’t going to buy you a second date, Haywood,” he mumbled.

“Ryan, please,” Haywood corrected, “What _will_ buy me a second date?”

“That would be telling,” Jeremy pointed out, “You gotta figure it out on your own, buddy.”

Haywood harrumphed and they looked out at the night sky quietly a moment. It was a pleasant silence rather than an awkward one. It was comfortable. Like they could exist in the same space without having to do or say anything. Jeremy wondered if that was a soulmate thing, if perhaps he should mention it now. He glanced over at Haywood and watched his eyes tracing patterns in the sky.

“Do you know anything about constellations?” Jeremy questioned.

“A little,” Haywood answered, shrugging, “Would you like me to share that knowledge?”

“Sure,” Jeremy agreed, “Impress me.”

“I’m very doubtful astronomy knowledge is impressive,” Haywood muttered, then he stood up straight and pointed, “There’s Andromeda, one of the bigger constellations. There’s alpha Andromeda, the brightest one and I believe it’s meant to be her head. There’s beta Andromeda, the second brightest and her waist, I think. And that’s gamma Andromeda, her foot, I believe. Andromeda is a bit messy and she’s changed between versions, but that’s the idea. I think.”

“What’s her myth?” Jeremy prompted.

“Oh, this I know for sure,” Haywood answered brightly, “Cassiopeia, her mother and the queen of their land, brags that Andromeda is more beautiful than Nereids, ocean nymphs. To punish her arrogance, Poseidon sends a sea monster and floods their coast. The king consults an oracle on how to get rid of the monster.  
“The oracle says he must sacrifice his daughter to save his land. They chain her to a rock to be devoured by the monster. However, Perseus happens upon her and falls in love at first sight. He slays the monster and marries Andromeda, taking her back home with him.”

“Falls in love at first sight,” Jeremy snorted, “You mean he thought she was hot.”

“Maybe they were soulmates,” Haywood suggested, “Perhaps his soulmark disappeared when he saw her.”

He put his hand down on the railing, over Jeremy’s. They glanced at each other in surprise and blushed, quickly pulling their hands away. 

“A-Anyway, it’s a myth, so it hardly matters,” Haywood grunted, “It didn’t happen either way.”

“How do you know?” Jeremy joked, “Maybe it did. Maybe Perseus really did save his soulmate from a sea monster.”

Haywood gave him a very dry look.

“Sea monsters aren’t real,” he pointed out, “I think we’d have heard about it by now if they were.”

“Maybe they’re all dead now?” Jeremy offered.

“You really like your maybes, don’t you?” Haywood muttered dryly.

“Maybe,” Jeremy answered, grinning at him.

Haywood puffed out a snort of laughter, staring at him in surprise. 

“You walked into that one,” Jeremy laughed.

“Yeah...guess I did,” Haywood murmured.

“Anyway, teach me more constellations, Mr. Haywood,” Jeremy requested.

“Ryan,” Haywood corrected.

“Isn’t it disrespectful to call your teacher their first name, Mr. Haywood?” Jeremy countered.

“Stop that, you’re making me feel old,” Haywood grumbled.

“You _are_ old,” Jeremy teased.

“And _you’re_ rude,” Haywood huffed.

_“Maybe_ a little,” Jeremy agreed, grinning again.

Haywood shook his head at him, but the tiny smile quirking on his lips ruined the illusion of exasperation. Jeremy smiled back. Maybe there really was something good in there after all.

~

“Well, did you enjoy yourself?” Haywood murmured in front of Jeremy’s door.

“Yeah, I did,” Jeremy assured him, “Think you may have managed to buy yourself that second date.”

Haywood grinned and Jeremy’s heart fluttered. He blushed, looking to his door to unlock it. He fumbled a bit with the keys. _Oh, for god’s sake, Dooley, just do it!_ He turned to Haywood, gripped his jacket and yanked him down to plant a kiss on his lips, but it was skewed and ended up on the corner of his mouth, more on his cheek. _Close enough._ Haywood jolted in surprise and Jeremy pulled away. 

“C-Can we do that again?” Haywood requested, “I wasn’t ready!”

“Don’t push your luck,” Jeremy warned as he unlocked his door, “Good night, Ryan.”

Ryan brightened up like an eager puppy again.

“Good night, Jeremy!” He returned brightly, waving.

Jeremy rolled his eyes, but waved back before closing the door. 

“Geoff! Did you see that?! He kissed me!” Ryan shouted outside his door.

Jeremy covered his eyes. _Jesus Christ, this man._

~

“I saw it, get on your bike,” Geoff called back, “We’re leaving.”

Ryan tripped on the stairs as he hurried down them. He was lucky he didn’t crash to the concrete walkway. He leaned in the open passenger window.

“Jack, did you see?!” He exclaimed, “Jeremy kissed me!”

“I saw, Ry,” Jack chuckled.

Ryan gripped Geoff’s shoulders.

“He said he’d go on another date too!” He cried, shaking Geoff, “And he called me Ryan!”

Ryan felt warm all over and he let go of Geoff to press his hands to his face.

“Did you see him on the railing too?” He muttered, “He showed off for me! He _likes_ me!”

He was going to get Jeremy in his arms after all. He was going to hold him close to him and kiss his forehead while he slept. He’d rub his back and brush his hand through his hair to soothe him if he got nightmares or maybe just to be a calming presence. After they fucked, of course. Jeremy would look so cute in his sleep, head laying on Ryan’s chest. He’d also look so cute bent over that railing, trembling as Ryan _railed_ him. Ryan sighed dreamily.   


“I dunno what you just thought, but I can only assume it was gross,” Geoff grunted, “Get on your bike already. It’s time to go.”  


“You didn’t even congratulate me!” Ryan huffed, gripping at Geoff’s hoodie, “Shouldn’t my best friend be glad I’m making progress?!”

”Stop saying that!” Geoff grumbled, batting his hands away, “Get on your bike!”

Ryan pouted, but removed himself from the window. He pulled on his helmet and glanced back at Jeremy’s door. He frowned. _Jeremy’s broke, he even lives in a shitty apartment, but he’s also a burglar._ And a good one, as far as Ryan could tell. _Why’s he so broke if he’s getting money from thieving?_

_~  
_

“I had a good time,” Michael mumbled, “Do you...think we could do this again some time?”

“Are you trying to ditch before the sex?” Gavin questioned bluntly as he unlocked his door.

Michael was struggling to remember what Jack said. Something about showing Gavin he didn’t just care about sex? 

“Um, sh-shouldn’t we take this, uh, s-slow?” He sputtered.

Gavin gripped his shirt and pulled him close.

“Listen to me, Michael Jones,” he growled, “Do you have any idea how few days off I get? Put your dick in me.”

“Y-Yes, sir!” Michael squeaked.

Gavin yanked him forward into a firm kiss and Michael exploded. His heart rate soared as fire burst through him. He was on fire as Gavin’s lips parted and he pressed back, eagerly mouthing at Gavin’s soft lips. They tasted like the chocolate strawberries they had for dessert. He swayed when Gavin pulled away.

“Wow,” he breathed.

“Yeah,” Gavin whispered.

He hauled him into another breathtaking kiss and Michael was dizzy. Gavin opened his door behind his back and they stumbled through. They made it about halfway when Gavin’s phone rang. He gripped Michael’s belt as he answered it, dragging him toward his bedroom.

“Make it quick, Ry,” he grumbled.

“Has he taken any jobs?” Ryan asked.

“Who?” Gavin grunted, shoving Michael into his bedroom.

“Who?? Jeremy, of course!” Ryan huffed.

“Took one at Longview Estates,” Gavin muttered as he locked his door, “Take your clothes off.”

He directed the last at Michael who fumbled to obey.

“Longview Estates, that’s walking distance from the garage,” Ryan murmured, “He needs a vehicle. That’s why he’s not taking more jobs. We need to get him a bike.”

Gavin was temporarily distracted by what laid between Michael’s legs.

“Hello, love,” he breathed.

Michael blushed.

“I-Is that a good reaction?” He mumbled.

“Get on the bed,” Gavin ordered, “Ry, I’ll get a Haku for him tomorrow.”

“We should-“ Ryan started.

“Tomorrow!” Gavin barked before hanging up.

Ryan frowned at his phone. _Oh, right, he was on a date with Michael. Oops._ He fell back on his own bed, staring at the ceiling. He closed his eyes and all he saw was Jeremy. Jeremy smiled at him. Laughed with him. _Kissed_ him. He touched the corner of his mouth. Jeremy had been so clumsy and cute when he kissed him. He smiled lightly. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who ordered the two large orders of gay with a side of extra gay?


	8. Chapter 8

Jeremy glanced around the property as he made to leap the fence. No one was around. He’d hope so considering how much surveillance he’d done. But something weird was happening. There was a shadow flitting from cover to cover, moving toward him. Once the shadow got close enough, Jeremy recognized it as the Vagabond. 

_What the fuck are they doing?_ He considered just leaving, but there was a problem with that. Actually more than one. First of all, he’d walked there. Secondly, Vagabond had already seen him. So even if he ran for it, he wasn’t gonna get far and even if he did get away, Vagabond would know it was him. _Again._

Vagabond crouched in front of the wrought iron fence, now face to face with Jeremy. 

“Um, hi again,” Jeremy greeted, waving, “We should really stop meeting like this.”

He stood as Vagabond did and suddenly an alarm screeched from the mansion. Then Vagabond vaulted the fucking fence. They leapt up, grabbed the top, and swung their legs up and over like it wasn’t like at least two feet over their head. 

“Holy shit!” Jeremy exclaimed, “That was amazing. Teach me how to do that!”

Vagabond squinted at him, but the sound of guards approaching spurned them into moving. After grabbing hold of Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy stumbled after them with little other choice.

“Actually, I could use a ride?” He admitted, “No offense, they weren’t supposed to know I was here.”

Vagabond pulled him to a bike and shoved a helmet on his head before mounting it. Jeremy hopped on, not about to question the shadowy legend known for murdering anyone who crossed their path. He held onto Vagabond way too tightly, terrified they might throw him off, whether intentionally or accidentally with how fast they were going. And _wow_ that was a firm body in his arms. And _wow_ he had issues. 

They were long gone before the guards could even try to follow. Vagabond drove for some time, weaving in and out of roads and alleyways seemingly without purpose. Then they slowed down considerably and their path seemed to gain focus until they stopped in a bar parking lot. The bar Jeremy was meant to meet the client when he got the item. Vagabond parked next to another bike, a Haku. Jeremy wondered why the hell someone would leave a Haku unattended in this part of town.

They dismounted and Jeremy nervously pulled off the helmet. He wasn’t sure what was going to happen. He didn’t really know what Vagabond wanted. Vagabond pulled something from their jacket and held it out. It was a jewelry box. Jeremy took it and opened it. It had the ring he was supposed to steal inside. He frowned down at it.

_Oh, Vagabond can’t be seen in a crowded bar. Right. That makes sense._

“I’ll go turn this in then?” Jeremy offered, looking up hesitantly.

Vagabond nodded. Jeremy hurried inside, though he wasn’t a huge fan of putting his back to Vagabond to do so. He turned over the box, waited while the client confirmed the ring was legit, and took the payment. Vagabond was leaning on their bike when he returned. They straightened as they noticed him and stood up while a weird feeling of déjà vu shivered up Jeremy’s spine. _I know you. Who are you?_ He really met entirely too many people very briefly to figure this shit out. Plus the jacket was a bit bulky, making it difficult to be sure their exact body shape. 

He held the roll of cash out to them and they shook their head, pushing his hand back toward him. He frowned. 

“You...took what I was going to take,” he muttered, “But you’re letting me have the payment. Why?”

Vagabond tilted their head, icy eyes staring into his. _Are they wearing contacts?_ Jeremy shook himself. _Focus, Dooley._

“Okay, don’t question it, got it,” he quickly amended, “Um. Anything else?”

Vagabond pulled out a key and a small card. A business card was Jeremy’s first guess, but upon further inspection, it was just a small card with something scribbled on it. A date, time, and place. 

“Oh, are you hiring me?” Jeremy questioned, “You want me to steal something for you?”

Vagabond shook their head. Jeremy frowned. 

“I’m so confused,” he admitted.

Vagabond pointed at the key, then the Haku they’d parked next to, and then at the card in Jeremy’s hand. 

“I need to take the bike here?” Jeremy guessed.

Vagabond nodded. _I see, they took the ring as payment for the delivery._

“Uh, okay, I guess I can do that,” Jeremy agreed, “I’ll be more than happy to drive a Haku anywhere. It’s an amazing bike. Was there anything else?”

Vagabond shook their head. Jeremy tried to give them the helmet back, but they pushed it back toward him. 

“You care about my safety, V?” He teased a bit shakily.

Vagabond, to his utter shock, nodded. Jeremy cleared his throat, brushing a hand through his hair.

“Well, this has been really weird,” he admitted as he mounted the Haku, “But sort of fun too, actually. You’re a good rider.”

He started to pull on the helmet.

“Not as good as me though,” he joked nervously, winking at Vagabond.

He pulled the helmet on fully and waved before turning on the bike. Vagabond waved at him before he zipped away. What a weird experience, but they seemed sort of nice, so Jeremy didn’t mind. _I mean, they’re terrifying, but not so bad, I guess._

~

“He fucking flirted with the Vagabond!” Ryan growled, “Did you see that?!”

“I did,” Gavin muttered.

“He’ll fuck everyone but me!” Ryan huffed.

“He was joking,” Gavin assured him, “Let’s go.”

“Are you up for unwinding?” Ryan grumbled, mounting his work bike, “I’m would tighter than a three day clock.”

Gavin mounted the bike behind him.

“Sure, I guess,” he muttered, “On the bike? Or are we waiting for the bed?”

“Bed,” Ryan grunted as he started the bike, “I don’t want to crash into any buildings.”

“Okay then.”

He held Ryan around the middle and Ryan could only think of Jeremy pressed up against him as he zipped off toward home. He’d been scared of falling, so he’d held tight enough Ryan’s breathing had actually been restricted. He hadn’t trusted that Vagabond wouldn’t toss him off at 100 mph. But he’d held Ryan’s jacket lightly on their date. He’d been comfortable. He’d felt _safe._

Ryan’s heart pounded in his chest. _He trusted me._ About as much as he’d trusted the railing he did the handstand on. He had trusted Ryan wasn’t going to shove and let gravity take care of him then too. Despite everything, he’d trusted Ryan. Only a little, but didn’t it mean everything? Trust was a precious commodity that was only given when it was truly earned. Ryan didn’t trust Jeremy at all, not in the slightest. Well, except for with his bike. He was actually a hell of a mechanic.

Ryan parked his work bike in the garage and Gavin followed him to his bedroom, almost immediately burying his face in his tablet. Ryan tossed his mask and jacket on the couch and yanked his shirt over his head. He sat on his bed and Gavin knelt between his legs. He didn’t bother watching Ryan trying to warm up. 

_Okay, come on, dick, I really need to unwind right now._ Ryan grunted as he rubbed himself. _Come on._ He usually didn’t have any problems with this part. _Get up, for fucks sake!_ His brain was too close to something uncomfortable. He _really_ needed to distract himself. 

“He didn’t even borrow a bike this time,” Gavin murmured, “I think you were right about not being able to drive to the jobs. He has to take jobs only within a certain range. That’s why he’s taking so few.”

“Hopefully the Haku changes that,” Ryan grunted.

“Why hopefully?” Gavin wondered.

“What do you mean, why?” Ryan grumbled, “So he’ll be less broke.”

“Yeah, but how does that benefit you?” Gavin countered, “He doesn’t know it’s you, so it’s not like he’ll like you more because of it.”

Ryan opened his mouth, but hesitated. Actually, he hadn’t really thought about it while they’d gotten the plan set up. He’d been presented with Jeremy’s money problem and just tried to solve it in a way that wouldn’t annoy Jeremy. _Why...did I do this?_

“Still, our stalking paid off for whatever we’re doing,” Gavin added.

“It wasn’t stalking!” Ryan huffed, “We just had to find him. That’s not stalking that’s just searching. Stop talking about him.”

“Sure I shouldn’t talk _more_ about him?” Gavin snorted, “You can’t even get it up right now.”

“Th-That’s nothing to do with him,” Ryan argued, “I’m just stressed out.”

“Because of him,” Gavin countered.

“Shut up and put your mouth on it,” Ryan grumbled, “That’ll get it up.”

“I don’t want to drink your gross jizz,” Gavin dismissed, wrinkling his nose, “I always throw up after.”

“Shockingly, that’s not helping,” Ryan mumbled.

Gavin locked his tablet with a sigh and batted Ryan’s hand away to wrap his own around him.

“Maybe I should pretend to be him,” he suggested dryly.

“Shut up,” Ryan growled, trying to focus on Gavin’s hand, “It’s not like I’m _only_ attracted to him.”

“But he’s who you’re thinking about,” Gavin pointed out, “Just embrace it so we can get this over with.”

Ryan clenched his fists in his sheets and squeezed his eyes closed. 

_“Can’t even get hard, Haywood?” Fantasy Jeremy taunted._

Ryan groaned.

_ “It’s already so small,” Jeremy muttered, “What am I meant to do with this?” _

“Fuck,” Ryan panted, “Fuck.”

_ “What a pathetic little pervert,” Jeremy sneered, “You’re a little cuck, aren’t you? You wanna watch others fuck me while you play with yourself?” _

“N-No,” Ryan whimpered.

_ “Too bad,” Jeremy laughed, “You’re not good enough for me.” _

“Fuck!” Ryan shouted, jerking as he came.

“Ah, damnit!” Gavin squawked, “Jesus! You could’ve given me warning!”

Ryan’s eyes cracked open to find Gavin’s face covered in his come.

“Shit, y-you okay?” He huffed, trying to catch his breath.

“Fine, it didn’t get anywhere important,” Gavin assured him, standing, “Gotta wash my face though. Asshole.”

“Sorry,” Ryan muttered as he watched Gavin walk to his bathroom.

He dropped back on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He laid the back of his hand over his forehead. _Why do I feel worse? I usually feel better after I come._ That was an easy answer. It was because he’d been wanting to distract himself from Jeremy and instead just ended up thinking even more about him. _It’s like..._

Ryan turned and curled into a fetal position. _No, it’s not like that at all. It’s not like anything._

~

“Thanks, I appreciate this, Fi,” Jeremy muttered as Fiona turned off her bike.

Fiona took her helmet off.

“Sure, it’s not like I have a life or anything,” she snorted as she kicked her stand down, “So what’s going on?”

Jeremy rubbed the back of his neck.

“Someone is having me deliver this Haku somewhere,” he explained, gesturing at the bike, “I need a place to keep it until the time comes.”

Fiona frowned at the Haku as she dismounted her own bike.

“You sure?” She pressed.

“Er, what? What do you mean?” He grunted.

“I mean are you sure it’s not meant for you?” She clarified, “It’s purple. And a Haku. You cream yourself any time anyone even mentions one.”

He looked closer at the paint job. The base was a very dark almost black purple and it was covered in purple pearl flowers. 

“Pretty sure that’s a coincidence,” He assured her, “The one who gave it to me couldn’t have known purple’s my favorite color.”

Then again, Jeremy was pretty sure Vagabond had been to the shop before and Jeremy wasn’t exactly quiet about his love of purple bikes. But no, they’d given him the location. It must be a coincidence. He would be lying if he said he didn’t hope it wasn’t though. He _really_ wanted the bike, it was so pretty.

“Interesting flower choice too,” Fiona commented as she opened up the garage.

“Is it?” Jeremy prompted as he walked the bike into the garage.

“Hyacinths,” Fiona muttered, “They’re associated with apologies and sorrow.”

Jeremy kicked the stand down and crouched next to the bike. He brushed his fingers over the bushy flowers on the long stems. Honestly they could’ve been any number of flowers that Jeremy never would’ve recognized. _Apologies._ Maybe Vagabond felt bad for taking that thing he stole? No, that was wishful thinking. He just really wanted the bike.

“It’s hella gay too, actually,” Fiona added as she crouched next to him, “In the Greek myth of its origin. Two gods fought over this really hot guy who ended up sort of caught in the crossfire. He was turned into the hyacinth when he died. Or maybe it just sprouted where he died? Something like that.”

He raised an eyebrow at her.

“I’m dating a florist,” she confessed, “She likes to tell me all about flowers.”

“Oh, congrats,” He muttered, “Didn’t know you were dating again.”

“I wasn’t,” she laughed, “Actually, I met her because of you. She delivered all those flowers Haywood sent you.”

“No shit?” Jeremy snorted, “Glad something good came of it.”

“You know she told me she fucked him, actually,” Fiona hummed thoughtfully, “When he bought out her entire stock of flowers to send you.”

Jeremy sighed, rubbing his forehead tiredly. _Of course._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WAHT are you doing Ryan??


	9. Chapter 9

Vagabond sent Jeremy to a drag race. A fucking _drag race._ Obviously they weren’t there, no way in hell would a myth show up to a drag race. Jeremy was confused, taking off his helmet to glance around the gathered riders. Maybe they _were_ there and just not wearing the mask? No, then Jeremy would know their face.

Everyone already there had a bike. Who was he meant to deliver it to? Or was he meant to race? Maybe that was it, Vagabond wanted him to race in their place? He pulled out the card to see if there had been any other clues on it. Date, time, place scribbled in blue ink. He flipped it over and found one word printed on the back. Not written like the others, printed in shiny golden ink.

_ Gold _

Jeremy frowned at it just as he heard a murmur go through the crowd. He looked up to see the fuss and spotted a fucking _Shotaro_ riding toward the group of riders. It was a million dollar bike that had lights like a Tron bike, these particular lights being a golden-yellow. Though Jeremy thought the base of the bike was usually white whereas this one was black. 

The rider had a shiny golden helmet and a black leather jacket. They drove at the crowd, drifting into the parking lot commandeered for the race. They made a beeline straight for Jeremy who was struggling to process this beacon of a person.

They stopped next to him, the golden lights washing over him like sunshine. Their jacket had gold zippers, buttons, and thin stripes on the biceps. A black shoe with golden wings on the ankle hit the ground to keep the bike steady as their golden leather clad-hands lifted the helmet. They shook out shaggy, golden-brown hair and turned golden contacts on him. Their golden-tanned face brightened in a grin. 

_ Gold _

“Hello, love,” they greeted in a British accent.

Jeremy was choking on his own tongue, face going brilliantly red. He looked down at the card before looking back up at them.

“Y-You’re Gold, I take it?” He mumbled.

“That’s what my friends call me,” Gold laughed, “Golden Boy is my full title.”

“So I’m meant to talk to you?” Jeremy guessed.

“Our silent friend thought you could use a translator,” Gold confirmed, “He doesn’t talk much. Or at all.”

_He._ Jeremy wasn’t sure why he was happy to learn Vagabond was male, except maybe because he was super gay. 

“The bike was a gift,” Gold explained, “It’s yours.”

“R-Really??” Jeremy demanded, “Why??”

“Best not question him, love,” Gold mused, winking at him, “He sent you here to race. The prize money is nothing to sneeze at.”

_Why??_ Jeremy _did_ need the money though and on a Haku? He might actually win. Gold held something out to him. _Cash._

“Your entry fee,” he answered Jeremy’s unspoken question, “I’m your bodyguard tonight. _You_ shouldn’t be in danger, but if anyone tries to sabotage you, I’ll be there.”

“Uh, okay,” Jeremy mumbled.

_Why??_

“Our friend will be around too, just in case,” Gold added, “What should I call you?”

“I like you calling me love,” Jeremy joked nervously.

“You’re pretty cute,” Gold snorted, “But I’d like a name.”

Jeremy blushed. _**I’m** cute?? In comparison to this guy??_

“Um, Rimmy Tim,” Jeremy offered.

“Alright, Rimmy, let’s do our best to get you over that finish line first,” Gold suggested, holding out his hand.

Jeremy took it and they shook hands. _This is so weird!_ As Gold turned, Jeremy noted his jacket had a pair of golden wings on the back.   


_ Gold _

~

“I can’t believe he flirted with you!” Ryan exclaimed over the com in his ear.

There was the shifting sound of Gavin putting his helmet back on.

“He was joking,” he muttered, “Relax.”

“I _am_ relaxed!” Ryan shrieked, “I’m completely relaxed! Why would I not be relaxed?! _You_ relax!”

“You’re being childish, Ry,” Gavin grumbled.

_“You’re_ being childish!” Ryan snapped.

He paced around next to his bike, fuming. 

“Flirts with everyone but me!” He huffed, “He wants me to treat him special, but I’m not special to him! Why am I so angry?! What is this feeling inside me?! I hate it!”

“It’s called jealousy, Ry,” Gavin snorted, “It’s what happens when someone else gets what you want.”

“J-Jealousy?!” Ryan shrieked, “Don’t be ridiculous! What have I got to be jealous of?! I get everything I want and need!”

“Except Jeremy,” Gavin pointed out.

Ryan’s fists clenched. _Fuck, he’s right! I’m jealous! Like some stupid lovesick teenager!_ It was the stupid mask, he always got stupid thoughts when he was the stupid Vagabond. Like the mask trapped them in his head and he couldn’t get rid of them. He tore it off, shaking his head and hoping it dislodged the stupid thoughts. _Get out of me!_

_Everything’s fine. I’m just stressed out from lack of fucking, that’s all. I just need to fuck Jeremy so I can go back to being empty-headed._ Maybe he could use the race. He could just show Jeremy at the end that Vagabond and Ryan were the same. Jeremy would be grateful he was helping him out, right? 

Honestly, Ryan didn’t believe that in the slightest. Seemed more like Jeremy would think Ryan had only given him the bike and done all this to fuck him. Ryan hadn’t and trying to use it last minute to do so would probably just end with a slap. Ryan would rather not get slapped for something he didn’t do. He preferred to be guilty when he got hit. 

~

The race went great for the first half, Jeremy and Gold staying in the lead easily. They only really had a few contenders that seemed to be biding their time. 

Unfortunately for them, Jeremy used to steal and race bikes all the time before it became too risky to keep doing so. Gold too seemed to be a racer, keeping up with Jeremy’s insane speed and turning without fumbling in the slightest. His Shotaro glided on pavement, barely making any noise as it followed Jeremy’s Haku like a brightly lit shadow. 

It wasn’t until the last half of the race that they ran into trouble. Trouble being the sudden arrival of several riders that were not part of the race. Jeremy’s eyes darted between them as they turned onto the road ahead of him. Six, three on either side. Two drifted toward the center of the road. He and Gold were driving straight into a box.

He slowed down considerably to avoid it, glancing back at Gold who was moving to ride beside him. They flipped up their visors. 

“No worries, love,” Gold shouted, “They’re after me. You just stay back.”

“And leave you alone with six thugs?!” Jeremy called back, “In your fucking dreams, buddy!”

“Don’t worry about me,” Gold insisted, “No box has trapped me yet. And you need to be around if you’re gonna win that prize money.”

“Then we better make this quick!” Jeremy countered.

He flipped down his visor and jerked forward into the box before Gold could protest. Two of the riders closed the box behind them. The box forced them to slow down significantly to avoid a crash and the riders participating in the race, who’d been behind them, zipped around them.

Jeremy drifted to the left side and gripped the rider’s right hand over the handle. They tried to jerk away, but Jeremy twisted the handle and followed them, turning in a circle to face them backwards. The two of them zipped forward and Jeremy let go to send them into the rider that had been behind him. He whipped into a tight u-turn to avoid the crash and jerked back toward the remaining rider on the left side, the one in front of him. 

He glanced at Gold. The riders that had been behind and to the side of Gold were nowhere to be found, leaving the two front riders. The rider in front of Gold was drawing a gun. Jeremy surged forward, dangerously threading the needle between the two riders and grabbed the hand holding the gun. 

“Let go, you stupid fucking flower!” The rider shrieked.

Jeremy _did_ let go to deck the fucker. They wobbled, dropping their gun to grab their handle. Suddenly, as if materializing from the shadows, Vagabond appeared on the other side of them. Jeremy and Vagabond each grabbed a hand over the handlebars and took an abrupt right. Smooth, fluidly, like they’d done it a million times. 

They sped up without having to communicate that and dragged the struggling rider faster than their bike should really be able to go. Then they let go, sending them up onto a sidewalk and into a building while they each turned sharply to either side to avoid the same fate. Jeremy circled back around and he and Vagabond turned back onto the road at the same time. 

Jeremy glanced over at the other man. _We work on the same wavelength. We don’t have to talk._ He thought he could feel Vagabond’s icy eyes looking at him, even though the black skull helmet didn’t turn toward him.

They caught back up with Gold who’d taken care of the remaining rider in their absence.  Jeremy jolted as Vagabond’s hand landed over his. A feeling of dèjá vu sent a shiver through him again. _Who the hell are you?!_

Vagabond’s bike was faster and he was apparently trying to use the same tactic they’d used on the other riders on Jeremy. He was trying to help Jeremy catch up with the other racers. _Why?? What does this do for you??_

He recalled Vagabond confirming he worried about Jeremy’s safety. He’d noticed Jeremy didn’t have a vehicle and he’d beat Jeremy pretty easily.Great, Jeremy was the hungry stray kitty Vagabond was taking in. But well, it _was_ sort of nice, having someone who looked out for him. Someone he didn’t have to worry about dragging into the life like Matt. Even if it was embarrassing.

Vagabond got him mostly caught up to the others before he let go and disappeared again. Jeremy and Gold threaded through them, easily retaking the first and second places. Jeremy crossed first and he wasn’t surprised, though he _was_ relieved after all that mess that he didn’t lose. He took the prize money and stopped at Gold’s beckoning.

“V would like you to meet him over behind Teller Pharmacy,” he announced, “He’s got something else for you.”

They shook hands again before Gold zipped away and Jeremy headed over to Vagabond. Vagabond was leaning against his bike again. _A heavily modded Gargoyle,_ Jeremy recognized now that he had a still moment to observe it.Jeremy tried to remember what the other bike had been. Jeremy parked and dismounted as Vagabond stood up, straightening his leather jacket. 

Jeremy took off his helmet as he approached. Vagabond had unzipped the jacket, untucked his shirt, and switched the helmet for the mask. _Oh._ All these favors, obviously he wanted something in return. _Duh._ Jeremy cleared his throat.

“I...um, I didn’t realize...” he mumbled, “I mean, I-I like you, but, um...”

He trailed off, twisting his helmet in his hands.

”Y-You _are_ attractive, uh, t-to me,” he stammered, “B-But the flirting is a, er, n-nervous habit. I didn’t mean...”

He trailed off again struggling to come up with the right words to express he didn’t want to blow Vagabond in return for the favors. _Please don’t get mad and kill me!_

~

Something clicked in Ryan’s head. _He thinks I want sexual payment for the favors._ Ryan shook his head, gesturing in an almost frantic denying motion. _No! That would be very wrong!_ Jeremy frowned.

“Then...what did you want?” He murmured, “Why’d you call me over?”

Ryan reached in his jacket and Jeremy tensed. He pulled free the phone he’d gotten him and held it out. Jeremy took it cautiously.

“So you can contact me for more jobs?” He guessed.

Ryan nodded. Jeremy flipped it over to look at the case. Ryan felt a twinge of anxiety. _Does he actually know anything about flowers?_

“I’m gonna have to ask my friend what these are,” He laughed, slipping the phone in his pocket, “She had to tell me about the hyacinths. Which have a Greek myth behind them, apparently.”

_I know,_ Ryan didn’t say. _So do daffodils, the flowers on the phone case._

Jeremy cleared his throat. He hugged his helmet to his chest.

“Well, I-I guess I should go then,” he muttered, “Thank you for all this, you’ve been...nice. _Really_ nice. I’m sorry if I offended you a minute ago.”

Ryan realized suddenly Jeremy was holding the helmet _Ryan_ had gotten him, not the one _Vagabond_ gave him. His heart squeezed. Jeremy stepped closer to him and stood on his toes to kiss the corner of the grim Vagabond smile. Ryan’s heart beat hard and quick against the cage of his ribs like a hummingbird trying to get free.  


“Seriously, thank you,” Jeremy whispered, looking right into his soul, “You have done a lot for me. I really appreciate it.”

He pulled on the helmet and mounted his bike. He waved at Ryan who waved back as he zipped off. Ryan touched the mask where Jeremy kissed it. 

In Greek myth, daffodils were created when a beautiful man, Narcissus, drowned while staring at his own reflection in a river. He was said to have charmed many mortals and gods alike with his beauty. But no one could compare to him, no one was as beautiful and so he scorned them all, loving only himself instead. 

Ryan wondered if maybe he scorned everyone because he wanted someone to see past the surface beauty. Because even _he_ wasn’t sure what was there past the pretty face. Maybe that’s why he stared at his own reflection so much. Maybe he didn’t know who he was.

Ryan shook his head, yanking off his mask. _No. Get out. None of those stupid thoughts again. Stupid fucking mask._ Narcissus wasn’t real and Ryan was muddled from lack of fucking. That was it. There was nothing past the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ryan’s an idiot. I mean, how many ways do I gotta say it?


	10. Chapter 10

_ Dummy Ryan: Hey, does sexting count? _

Jeremy sighed at his phone. _This idiot._ Though admittedly Jeremy now also wondered. Sexting wasn’t technically sex. It was really more masturbation than sex. But it was generally mutual masturbation, it was _with_ someone. Didn’t that change everything?

_ Dummy Ryan: Oh, are you busy the night after tomorrow? I’d be delighted if you accompanied me on another date. _

_ To Dummy Ryan: I’m free at eight again. _

_ Dummy Ryan: Excellent! Now back to the sexting question. I’d love it if you sent me something naughty.  _

Jeremy wasn’t sure why that made him blush. _He meant me, not someone else._ He smiled a bit. _I suppose I could send a nice picture..._

~

_ Jeremy!!: Is this naughty enough? _

Ryan choked at the picture Jeremy sent, sitting up straight. He was only in his underwear, laying back on what Ryan assumed was his bed, grinning. Oh and his legs were spread to each coast. Ryan shuddered. _Inviting._

He rubbed absently at his now full boner as he zoomed in between Jeremy’s legs. That looked like a bit of a bulge. Was Jeremy getting off on taking pictures for Ryan? Ryan scrolled over Jeremy’s thick thighs. Jeremy could probably crush his head with them. _God,_ Ryan wanted his head between them. He’d die happy if he went down on Jeremy and got his skull cracked by those beautiful thighs. 

“Jesus, that’s fucked up,” he muttered.

He scrolled up to Jeremy’s face, to his mischievous grin. He smiled. _So cute._ He frowned as he noticed something on Jeremy’s ear. _A piercing?_ The stud was clear, making it difficult to see. Ryan hadn’t noticed it before. _Jeremy has a piercing. Where else is he pierced?_

~

“So where are we going?” Jeremy asked as he opened his door, “Do I need my helmet?”

“Nope, taking the car this round,” Ryan answered, “We’re going to the best ice cream place in Los Santos.”

He offered Jeremy his arm again which Jeremy took after locking, closing, and testing his door. Ice cream seemed like an interesting choice. Probably part of his scouring of the internet. Ramsey and Pattillo followed them into the place, but kept their distance. 

“I’d like a marshmallow caramel sundae, please,” Ryan requested of the employee, “Jeremy?”

“Um, I-I’ll take the same,” Jeremy stammered, intimidated by the expansive menu.

Ryan raised his eyebrows at Jeremy. Jeremy felt dumb. Ryan paid and they sat with their ice cream. 

“What was that about?” Ryan asked, “Usually you’re quite adverse to all things involving me.”

Jeremy stabbed his spoon into his sundae.

“I’m coming around,” he mumbled. 

He looked out the window as a motorcycle zoomed by. His thoughts drifted to Vagabond. _What is he doing right now?_ Probably not having ice cream with someone. Jeremy thought being the Vagabond must be lonely.

“Do you still not have a vehicle?” Ryan questioned, “You’re watching that bike rather forlornly.”

“A friend got me a bike,” Jeremy admitted, “Unfortunately, I can’t keep it at my place. It’d get stolen immediately. It’s a Haku actually.”

“Really?” Ryan grunted, eyebrows going up, “That’s an expensive bike.”

“Yeah, he’s...” Jeremy murmured, “I guess he must be pretty rich like you. He has at least two bikes and he got me the Haku.”

“You guess?” Ryan prompted.

Jeremy swirled the ice cream around in the plastic dish.

“I don’t know a lot about him,” Jeremy confessed, shrugging, “He’s mute, I guess? I don’t know if it’s by choice. But we don’t get to talk a lot because of it. He’s been pretty nice to me despite that.”

“Should I worry for competition?” Ryan snorted.

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“No, even if I was inclined, I’m doubtful _he_ is,” he dismissed.

“But you’re thinking about him,” Ryan guessed.

“Yeah, I just...” Jeremy murmured, sighing, “I just...he sort of got me these gifts that seem to hint he might feel lonely and I certainly know a thing or two about loneliness.”

“Do you?” Ryan pressed, raising an eyebrow, “You seem like you have plenty of friends.”

“The heart doesn’t care what you have,” Jeremy muttered, “Only what you _don’t.”_

“I suppose that’s true,” Ryan agreed, “You’re making me really worry about this guy. How should I be to be better than him?”

Jeremy rolled his eyes.

“Well, you’re pretty similar actually,” he snorted, “You both ride bikes and wear masks.”

Jeremy stiffened. _Should not have said that!!_

“Do I wear a mask?” Ryan laughed.

“Well, you certainly seem to play dumb around me,” Jeremy murmured, “For example, you know damn well I ordered what you did because I’m socially inept.”

“Being intimidated at a new place has nothing to do with social ineptitude,” Ryan dismissed, “But I was hoping you’d come up with a flattering excuse.”

He grinned wickedly. Jeremy shook his head in exasperation. 

“I really don’t need to flatter you,” he grumbled, “You’ve already been flattered plenty.”

“Probably true,” Ryan agreed, “But _your_ flattery is the sweetest.”

Jeremy blushed.

“Sh-Shut up,” he mumbled.

“Ryan Haywood shutting up?” Ryan snorted, “Not a chance.”

“You do seem to run your mouth a lot,” Jeremy confirmed.

Ryan laughed and Jeremy smiled lightly as warmth pulsed in his chest. _He’s so damn pretty when his face is lit up like that. It’s seriously unfair._ Ryan leaned forward, propping his elbow on the table and his chin on his hand.

“I jerked off to your picture,” he announced.

Jeremy went crimson, glancing around and feeling grateful the place was mostly empty. 

“Wh-Why would you tell me that??” He huffed.

“Because you seemed like you liked sending naughty pictures,” Ryan answered, “I thought perhaps you enjoyed my attention and I wanted to encourage you to send more.”

Jeremy did not even know where to begin. Ryan leaned forward.

“I really like seeing your thighs bare,” he murmured, “I imagined putting my head between them with my mouth on your-“

“I-I got it!” Jeremy choked, “I-I get the picture!”

He covered his face with both hands. _Jesus, he’s so forward!_ He forgot for a moment just what a pig Ryan was. At least there was a decent conversation before that. Jeremy cleared his throat and lowered his hands, staring at his ice cream as he finished. _I suppose I should tell him soon what we are. Soon. Not tonight, but soon._

They finished up and left for Jeremy’s place. Ryan walked him to his door, bouncing a bit. Probably looking forward to the good night kiss.

“Did you have a good time?” He asked again.

“Yes, I did,” Jeremy answered as he unlocked his door, “If you’re a gentleman, on our next date, I’ll invite you in.”

Ryan brightened like a sudden explosion, gripping Jeremy’s hand with both of his.

“I can be a gentleman,” he assured him, “I’ll take you some place really nice next time. I’ll be very good to you.”

“No more public descriptions of your fantasies,” Jeremy ordered sternly.

“No more talking about fantasies, got it,” Ryan agreed eagerly.

He shakily brushed hair off Jeremy’s forehead and caressed his cheek. He looked like he was going to explode for real. _Jesus, he really hasn’t been having sex with others._

“Oh, I almost forgot!” He exclaimed, “I got you something.”

Jeremy tensed as he reached in his jacket, used to weapons being drawn on him. Ryan held out a small jewelry box.

“I noticed you have a piercing from your picture,” he mumbled, “And I know you probably like to keep it low key, but I saw this and thought it suited you.”

_He actually noticed my ear is pierced._ Jeremy blushed. He normally wore earrings only as a way of keeping his piercing from closing. Most of the time they were clear or skin tone colored, so usually people didn’t even notice he had a piercing. Ryan had to have been looking at his face to have seen it in the picture. Ryan had looked at his face in the naughty picture he jerked off to. Jeremy’s heart fluttered. His definition of emotional progress seemed rather skewed now.

He took the box and opened it. The earring had three tiny diamonds, one at the stud and two hanging from a thin black chain. The one at the stud was the smallest, the middle one the next smallest, and the lowest hanging one the largest. The earring as a whole wasn’t longer than two inches. Small, _low key_ even. Jeremy took out the stud he was wearing and put in the earring. 

“You like it!” Ryan guessed, clapping his hands together.

“Yes, I like it,” Jeremy confirmed, “Very thoughtful. Also you lied. You had this made for me.”

Ryan deflated a bit, looking guilty.

“I was worried you’d feel like you had to accept it if you knew I had it made for you,” he admitted sheepishly, “I wanted to be sure you actually liked it.”  


_Who are you and what’ve you done with the real Ryan Haywood??_

“Of course I like it,” Jeremy snorted, “It’s beautiful and it matches Andromeda.”

He touched the lower diamond.

“Alpha,” he muttered.

He touched the middle one.

“Beta.”

He touched the last one.

“Gamma.”

Ryan was smiling warmly.

“You remembered,” he murmured.

Jeremy blushed, looking away.

“‘Course I did,” he mumbled, “Our first date wasn’t _that_ long ago.”

He cleared his throat in the awkward silence.

“I-I guess I should go,” Ryan finally stammered, “Um, good night, Jeremy.”

He started to move away from Jeremy’s door.

“Oh, no you don’t, get back here!” Jeremy growled.

He gripped Ryan’s jacket and yanked him into a kiss. Ryan jolted in surprise, but pressed back eagerly, gripping the back of Jeremy’s neck. Jeremy felt a shock go through his system as their mouths parted and the kiss deepened. Oh, Ryan’s lips were like satin, his tongue like velvet, and his fingers threading through his hair felt like they sent electricity across his scalp. Parting was like drinking the last drop of water in an endless desert. 

“Wow,” Ryan whispered, breathless.

“Yeah,” Jeremy breathed. 

Apparently soulmate kissing was on another level.

“I’ll get you another earring if you’ll kiss me like that again,” Ryan offered.

“You were gonna get that kiss without the earring, dumbass,” Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.

He opened his door.

“Good night, Ryan,” he muttered, waving.

“Good night, Jeremy,” Ryan returned, waving back.

Jeremy closed his door. He covered his stupid grinning face. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Awwwwww. They had a cute date. Just like the cyborgs. And also like the cyborgs, I’m definitely not going to ruin everything. :D


	11. Chapter 11

Ryan ghosted Jeremy. There was no other explanation. Jeremy had texted him several times a day for ten days before he gave up. It was obviously over. Jeremy was confused. It was supposed to be over after the sex not before. Maybe he’d really just wanted Jeremy’s acceptance? Maybe the sex wasn’t actually what he wanted, he just wanted Jeremy to say he would fuck him.

“Hey, J!” Fiona shouted across the shop, “Come over, will ya?”

Jeremy turned and started over.

“Th-This is really not...needed.”

Jeremy looked closer at the customer. Michael Jones, Ryan’s bodyguard. He was trying to avoid eye contact, shifting nervously as Jeremy made his way over. _Oh, good._ Confirmation that Ryan was purposely avoiding him.

“Michael, right?” Jeremy grunted.

“Right,” Michael muttered.

“So you _do_ know each other,” Fiona spoke up, “He said he wants you to work on his Gargoyle.”

“Can do,” Jeremy assured, “I’d love to get my hands on it. I got it from here, Fi.”

Fiona gave him a mock salute and moved off back to work. Jeremy followed Michael to his bike.

“What’s the problem?” He questioned, crouching down.

“Brakes,” Michael answered, “Finicky.”

“Okay,” Jeremy murmured, “Anything else?”

“No, a tune up might be in order though,” Michael admitted.

“Can do,” Jeremy repeated.

He ran his hand over the wolf painted on the front.

“You got a cool aesthetic, man,” he mused, “I’m a bit jealous. Your whole wolf thing is badass.”

“Uh, thank you,” Michael mumbled, “So should I just go or what?”

“We’ll call you when it’s done,” Jeremy assured him, standing, “You have a ride? Because I could give you one.”

He stepped closer to Michael.

“A ride, I mean,” he murmured, “I’m _really_ good at riding.”

“Seems inappropriate,” Michael snorted, “You flirt with all your customers?”

“Only the cute ones,” Jeremy countered, “Seriously, I can give you a ride if you need it.”

“You hoping I’ll accept so you‘ll possibly see Ry?” Michael asked, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Obviously,” Jeremy grunted, “The fucker ghosted me, obviously I want to know why.”

“Sorry, can’t help you,” Michael dismissed, “First of all, I’ve got a ride. Secondly, as Ry’s bodyguard and friend, I have to protect him from threats. _You_ are a fucking threat.”

Jeremy frowned at him.

“Me? What did _I_ do??” He demanded.

“Didn’t say you _did_ anything,” Michael pointed out, “But sometimes threats are accidental. Anyway, I’ve gotta go before Gavin chews me out for taking too long.”

He headed out to the drive where someone was waiting for him on a different bike. The rider was dressed entirely in black, tapping their fingers against their thigh impatiently. Odd choice for such a hot day. Michael mounted the bike and pulled on his helmet. As they zipped off, Jeremy frowned. Gavin was the PA, wasn’t he? Why did he ride like a racer? Jeremy brushed it off. Must be more of those random skills Ryan was talking about. 

Jeremy sighed heavily. _What was that about a threat? What did I do?_ He crouched down in front of the bike again. He’d expected to get ditched, but he thought he’d at least get to have brains fucked out of his skull. After all that build up, Ryan decided to dip before the main event. Now Jeremy was vaguely annoyed and horny. And yeah, a little sad too. He pulled out the floral phone to type a message.

_To Vagabond: Please tell me you have a job for me soon._

Jeremy went to work and close to the end of his shift, he received a date, time, and place. He sighed with relief, shooting off a “thank you” before going back to work. Good, a job would help him clear his mind and relax. And maybe he could convince Vagabond to fuck his brains out. Then he’d be less horny. Though he assumed he’d also be _more_ sad.

~

Jeremy sighed as he sat on the sand. Waiting was his least favorite thing to do. It meant he couldn’t stop himself from thinking. Vagabond sat beside him, staring out over the water, looking for their ride no doubt. He looked pretty tense. Jeremy imagined that came with the territory. Vagabond noticed his staring and tilted his head at him. Then he made a gesture over the mouth of the mask, as though he was drawing a smile. 

“Yeah, I’m a bit bummed, sorry,” Jeremy admitted, “I only asked for a job because I’m a bit...not sad, but definitely bummed out.”

Vagabond gestured for him to go on.

“It’s just...” Jeremy mumbled, looking away and hugging his knees, “I was seeing this guy. He ghosted me. I’m just confused, I guess. I knew he was going to ditch me, but I thought we’d fuck first. It came out of nowhere. Though of course I didn’t see it coming. He wears a mask too, but it’s not a physical one. He’s just always pretending. I can’t really tell for sure what he’s thinking.”

He sighed again and rested his cheek on his knee. 

“Sorry for rambling,” he muttered, “Thanks for listening.”

He gave a sort of grimace of a smile at Vagabond who shrugged. He leaned forward, resting one forearm on his knee and poking Jeremy’s shoulder.

“What’s up?” Jeremy prompted.

Vagabond made the smile gesture over the mask again. Jeremy smiled. Vagabond’s eyes crinkled up and Jeremy thought he might be smiling too. Jeremy, suddenly overcome with emotion, hugged the man, burying his face in Vagabond’s chest. Vagabond stiffened, flinching in surprise.

“Thank you so much!” Jeremy cried, “You’re so nice to me!”

Vagabond patted his head sort of awkwardly, clearing his throat. 

“Just so you know, I’m very clingy!” Jeremy huffed into his shirt, “So you can’t get rid of me!”

Vagabond snorted and Jeremy looked up.

“Hey, you adopted me as a little stray kitty,” he pointed out, “Don’t you know you’re not supposed to feed strays? It’s your own fault now I won’t go away now.”

Vagabond puffed out a snort of stifled laughter. Jeremy grinned and the man rolled his eyes. Jeremy snuggled his face back into Vagabond’s chest and Vagabond ran his hand over Jeremy’s hair. _Petting_ him. Jeremy blushed, but would be lying if he said he wanted it to stop.

He did feel a twinge of unfounded guilt though. Technically Ryan hadn’t actually said he wasn’t going to see him again. _Well, whatever, who cares about him? He abandoned me._ Jeremy’s eyes stung. _Why...wasn’t I enough?_ He squeezed Vagabond tighter. _I just want to know what I did wrong. Wasn’t I finally giving you what you wanted?_ He sighed. He supposed it didn’t really matter. Ryan had made his choice. _But..._

_What if I told him what we are? Would he see me again? I just want our last date._ He just wanted to finish what they’d started. Then he could go back to his life and Ryan to his. The situation would only fester and become a _problem_ that Jeremy would have to deal with for the rest of his life. He just needed this to end properly. Then he wouldn’t regret that he’d let his soulmate pass by.  


He didn’t want to lay awake at night thinking about what went wrong. He wanted to give Ryan what he wanted so when he left, Jeremy knew it was because he’d finally got what he wanted and didn’t care about anything else. Jeremy wanted the reason. He wanted to know why. He didn’t want this disappearing bullshit. He wanted resolution. A proper ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a world of hurt. It’s just beginning.


	12. Chapter 12

Jeremy flipped his keys around his finger as Vagabond mounted his bike. 

“Hey, V?” He called from his own bike.

Vagabond turned toward him, tilting his head.

“Would you like to come home with me?” Jeremy questioned bluntly, luckily still hyped up on adrenaline, “Or I could blow you here if you prefer.”

Vagabond hesitated, but his eyes betrayed him by trailing down Jeremy’s body. They flicked back up to Jeremy’s eyes and he nodded sharply as he started his bike. Jeremy grinned widely as he pulled his helmet on and started his own bike. 

~

Vagabond couldn’t keep his shaking hands to himself as Jeremy led him to his apartment. His hands were specifically keen on squeezing his ass though they also rubbed up Jeremy’s sides as he unlocked his door. So Vagabond had been inclined, but had been refraining. Probably for moral reasons considering how adamantly he’d denied wanting sexual favors for getting Jeremy jobs. 

Jeremy took his hand as he led him through the short hallway into his bedroom. Vagabond immediately moved for his jacket looking like he was going to rip the thing off him, but Jeremy shoved him onto his bed and removed his clothing on his own. Vagabond watched him intently, rubbing at the bulge in his pants as his eyes roamed over Jeremy’s bare skin. Seemed like he’d been _extremely_ inclined. 

“You’re pretty cute when you really want it, V,” Jeremy teased as he climbed into Vagabond’s lap, “Look at you shaking like a leaf.”

Vagabond whimpered, hands hesitantly smoothing up Jeremy’s thighs. Like he wasn’t sure what he was allowed to do. _How adorable._ Jeremy pressed him down onto his bed and retrieved the lube from the nightstand. Vagabond snatched it from his hand and Jeremy grinned down at him.

“What a gentleman,” he joked as Vagabond opened the bottle, “Do you normally hold the door open for your date too before you plow them?”

Vagabond snorted, rolling his eyes as his finger pressed inside Jeremy. His other hand wrapped around Jeremy’s cock and Jeremy’s eyes closed as he puffed out a tiny sigh. Of course as soon as his eyes closed he thought of Ryan. He popped them back open immediately and reached below him to open Vagabond’s jeans. _Don’t think of someone else when you’re fucking, that’s so rude!_

He rocked on Vagabond’s quickly working fingers as Vagabond’s hips jerked impatiently into his hand. Now _Jeremy_ was shaking, breathing harshly as he was stretched out. Vagabond didn’t wait for him to say he was ready. He simply moved his hand and bit off his lube-soaked glove. He reached in his jacket for a condom and struggled a moment with the return of his shaky hands. Jeremy smiled fondly. _Bit of a dork under that mask, aren’t you, Vagabond?_

Jeremy’s face drew up and his lips parted as Vagabond’s cock pressed inside him. How long had it been now? Weeks? Months? How long had he known Ryan? It felt like a lifetime. Stop thinking about that asshole! Jeremy pressed flush against Vagabond’s lap and Vagabond let out a shaky groan, hands squeezing and rubbing his thighs. Jeremy didn’t wait long to move, clutching at Vagabond’s sleeves as he rode his cock.

With his eyes closed, Jeremy found himself trying to picture what Vagabond’s face looked like. Probably not like the mask. And of course, because his eyes were closed, he pictured Ryan. Every time his eyes closed in the last month, at least, he’d pictured Ryan. That stupid bastard of a soulmate was stuck in his head. 

Paint smudged around his eyes, icy blue contacts hiding his pretty periwinkle eyes, his beautiful silky hair covered in more hideous black paint. Jeremy’s hips stuttered. _Oh my god. Oh my god!_ His eyes snapped open and he stared down at Vagabond, at _Ryan_ in disbelief. His eyes were closed. Jeremy couldn’t bring himself to stop moving even as tears poured down his face. _Why? Why would you do this to me?_ He squeezed his burning eyes tightly closed again. 

_Why why why why why why?_ What, he hadn’t been harassing Jeremy enough as Ryan, he needed to do it as Vagabond too? But...the bike, the jobs...how had that possibly benefitted Ryan in any way? Especially since he denied wanting Jeremy to return his favors sexually. Jeremy touched the earring Ryan had given him still in his ear. 

He recalled how many times Ryan had steered the conversation away when things got serious or when he was being thoughtful. He’d fucked the florist when he got the flowers. He was sweetest when they were nearly completely alone. And he had ditched Jeremy after possibly the most significant feeling kiss Jeremy had ever experienced. 

So that was it. _Ryan_ couldn’t care for Jeremy. _Ryan_ couldn’t be serious about him, but Vagabond could do whatever the fuck he wanted because Vagabond was the fucking _Vagabond._ Because Jeremy could ask Ryan why he was bothering to be so sweet and Ryan would have to come up with some sort of answer, something like “I care about you”. But when Jeremy asked Vagabond an uncomfortable question, Vagabond didn’t have to admit anything. 

_Oh, Ryan, you really do wear a mask. Even more so than I realized._ Jeremy opened his eyes, two wet trails burning down his cheeks as he took Ryan’s hand on his hip and laced his fingers through his. Ryan’s eyes opened and there were tears in them. _It’s okay, Ryan._ Jeremy leaned down and kissed the mask. _It’s okay._

Ryan flipped him onto his back and leaned over to turn the lamp off. Jeremy squeezed his eyes tightly closed as Ryan took off his jacket and shirt. Then Ryan pressed one hand over his eyes before taking off the mask. His free hand squeezed Jeremy’s tightly as he buried his face in Jeremy’s neck. He was shaking all over as he thrust sloppily into Jeremy. 

“It’s okay,” Jeremy whispered, “You’re safe.”

Ryan choked against his skin, his hips becoming more desperate.

“I’ve got you,” Jeremy coaxed, “You can let go.”

Ryan let out a half-aborted shout and his hips slammed into Jeremy sharply before going still. He huffed into Jeremy’s neck, trying to catch his breath as he let go of Jeremy’s eyes to get a clumsy hand between them. Jeremy groaned as he quickly jerked him off and the two of them panted harshly. Ryan pressed gentle kisses against his neck, his hand still death-gripping Jeremy’s. Jeremy’s free hand rubbed circles over Ryan’s back. 

Ryan shifted, pulling his softening cock the rest of the way out of Jeremy and removing the condom. His hand hesitantly unclamped from Jeremy’s and he sat up, retrieving tissues off Jeremy’s nightstand. He wiped up Jeremy’s belly quietly and tossed the tissues before he sat up and started putting himself back in order. 

Jeremy figured it was too much to ask to have him stay and cuddle. He lingered a moment, turning and brushing his hand through Jeremy’s sweaty hair. He leaned down and kissed Jeremy’s forehead before putting the mask back on and getting up to leave. 

“Good night, Vagabond,” Jeremy called softly as Ryan got to his bedroom door.

Ryan hesitated in the doorway like he wanted to answer, but didn’t. After he heard his front door close, Jeremy sobbed into his pillow. _What happened to you, Ryan? Who hurt you?_

~

Gavin woke up to Ryan slipping into his bed with him, scooting back against him. Gavin wrapped his arms around him, laced his fingers through Ryan’s and crossed his arms over his chest. He pulled him tightly to him and wrapped a leg around his. 

“Okay, Ry, you’re safe,” he whispered, voice rough with sleep.

Ryan screamed, curling in on himself as the sound of raw pain ripped out of him. He tried to claw at his chest, to get the pain out, but Gavin’s hands were holding his too tightly. He thrashed against him as he screamed, but Gavin held him firmly. Ryan choked, letting out a wretched sob as he rocked against Gavin’s hold. 

Gavin choked on his own sobs as he held Ryan tightly, waiting for him to tire himself out. _This is my fault. I did this. I knew how it would end up. I knew it and I let it happen._ He pressed his face into Ryan’s shoulder blade. _I’m sorry, Ryan. I’m so sorry._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I’m sure that’s fine.


	13. Chapter 13

_Vagabond: Don’t take jobs from anyone else. I’ll provide you with all the jobs you need._

Jeremy raised an eyebrow at the floral phone. 

_To Vagabond: I don’t have sex with other people after jobs, just FYI._

_Vagabond: I didn’t think you did. This is not about possessiveness._

Jeremy hummed as he considered that. Was it really not? If not, why bother? What other reason would he have? But Jeremy didn’t want to push him. This was clearly part of the uncomfortable box of emotions that upset him. This whole situation was not ideal, but Jeremy selfishly decided to keep pursuing it anyway. This was going to hurt in the long run, he knew, but he wanted to see it through anyway. 

Because he was his soulmate, but also because he’d actually started liking him. _The bastard._

~

The next time Jeremy showed up for a job with Ryan, Gold was there instead, tapping his fingers on his thigh impatiently. _Ah._ Yeah, that made sense. Ryan _did_ say the PA had a bunch of random skills. Certainly being a criminal would explain why he was a gymnast and a racer just like Jeremy. Jeremy pulled in beside him and flipped up his visor. Gold grinned at him, waving.

“Long time no see, love,” he greeted cheerfully, “How’ve you been?”

“Great, just fantastic,” Jeremy muttered, “You?”

“Horrible,” Gold answered with the same level of cheerfulness, “My day job has been a nightmare recently.”

_Does he know that I know who he is?_

“Where’s V?” Jeremy questioned.

“Couldn’t make it,” Gold chirped, “So he sent me in to substitute. Ready to go?”

“Sure, what are we doing?” Jeremy grunted.

“Stealing a car,” Gold announced, “Follow me.”

He pulled on his helmet and Jeremy flipped his visor back down. Well, he supposed it tracked. Vagabond had taken off the mask at the end, so technically Ryan had still been emotionally involved. Of course he didn’t want to see Jeremy. He couldn’t handle the feelings. 

_But why?_ Jeremy wanted to know why. Wanted to know how to help him. Wanted to fix the problem. He knew that was dumb, that some problems didn’t have easy fixes, that some weren’t able to be fixed at all. 

~

Jeremy put the drink tray on the bar for Trevor to load up with drinks. 

“Table five,” Trevor muttered tiredly, “Bourbon, screwdriver, SoB, and a soda for the DD. Thanks again, J, you’re a life-saver.”

“You don’t have to thank me every time I come back,” Jeremy laughed, “I’m happy to help. You know I love getting tips.”

He winked and Trevor shook his head, smiling lightly. Jeremy picked up the tray and made his way through the crowd toward the VIP tables. Upon arriving at table five, Jeremy regretted his decision to help Trevor out. 

Ryan, Ramsey, and Pattillo were all sitting at the table. But there was a fourth person Jeremy couldn’t recognize. Their face was buried in Ryan’s neck. And they were sitting in his lap. Ryan was holding them closely as he spoke to the other two. The table went quiet and the one in Ryan’s lap looked up. 

Gold’s real eyes were green. He blinked sleepily at Jeremy and winced.

“Bourbon?” Jeremy prompted, lifting the drink off the tray.

Pattillo raised his hand and Jeremy set the glass on the table in front of him.

“Screwdriver?” 

Ryan cautiously raised his hand, not looking at him. Jeremy set the drink in front of him.

“And the SoB?” 

Gold waved, giving him a hesitant smile. Jeremy set the glass in front of him and looked at Ramsey.

“That makes you the DD?” He guessed, putting the soda in front of him.

“Yes, sir,” Ramsey confirmed.

“I have a band for you,” Jeremy explained, retrieving the paper bracelet, “So everyone knows your drinks are free.”

Ramsey held out his wrist and Jeremy wrapped the bracelet around it. Gold choked, drawing his attention.

“That is not a sex on the beach!” He grunted.

“SoB stands for son of a bitch,” Jeremy snorted, “You act like you’ve never been to Bliss before. Would you like sex on the beach instead?”

“No, it’s fine,” Gold assured him, “Just wow, this is strong.”

“It’s a son of a bitch,” Jeremy replied blandly.

The group laughed, even Ryan and Jeremy felt a tiny smile spread on his face. 

“Anything else?” He prompted.

Gold reached in Ryan’s jacket and took out his wallet. He held out a hundred to Jeremy.

“For the bartender,” he explained.

“Got it,” Jeremy answered, taking it, “Flag me down if you need anything.

He waved before trotting off toward the bar. He put the tray down for Trevor to load up. Gold and Ryan were close. _Very_ close. Closer than Jeremy realized. Closer than Jeremy liked. In fact he _hated_ it, jealousy boiling his guts. _So he’s allowed to be close with Gold, but can’t handle being close to me?? What the fuck??_

Was Ryan _actually_ struggling with closeness or was he just fucking with Jeremy at this point? Because Jeremy was starting to feel like he was just being fucked with. 

“Jer, you good?” Matt questioned, squeezing his wrist.

Jeremy blinked himself awake.

“No,” he admitted quietly, “I...I’ve been trying so hard to just accept these things, t-to just deal with them because he’s my soulmate. B-But he...I feel like he’s trying to hurt me. L-Like he’s enjoying this. Wh-Why is he even here??”

He wiped at his tearing eyes.

“I-I knew he w-was going to leave,” he choked, “Wh-Why did it still hurt?? An-And why do I still care about him??”

Matt suddenly started dragging Jeremy across the club. Jeremy stumbled after him as he tried to wipe away the burning in his eyes. Matt stopped him in front of table five and Jeremy’s tears wouldn’t stop.

“You, dumbass, look what you’re doing to him!” Matt growled, “You’re hurting him! Don’t you care at all??”

Ryan pushed Gold gently off his lap to go to Jeremy. 

“Ry, this is not a good idea!” Gold hissed, following him up.

“I-I’m sorry,” Ryan mumbled, reaching for Jeremy, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“What kind of person fucking ghosts their _soulmate??”_ Matt demanded.

Ryan froze, face blanking and suddenly his friends were surrounding him.

“I-I’m sure that’s not what he meant, Ry,” Gold hurriedly assured him, taking his hand.

“Of course that’s what I meant!” Matt snapped, “Didn’t you tell him??”

He scowled accusingly at Jeremy.

“N-No, I...I didn’t,” Jeremy admitted, “I...was scared of being stuck with an asshole just because we were soulmates.”

_ Smack! _

Jeremy was jostled into Matt as he was slapped across the face. He touched his stinging cheek. Ryan‘s face was twisted up, filled with nothing but raw pain and tears.

“Don’t ever speak to me again,” he whispered, “You lying asshole.“

“I-I’m not-!” Jeremy started to protest.

Gold stepped in front of Ryan, interrupting.

“Come on, Ry, let’s go home,” he coaxed, “Look at me. Look at me, Ryan.”

Ryan looked at him and Gold put his hands on Ryan’s face.

“Time to go,” he spoke gently, “Come on now. Let’s get somewhere safe.”

“Okay,” Ryan mumbled, voice tiny and weak.

Jeremy watched in bafflement as Ryan and company made their way towards the door. He started to follow, stumbling slightly, but Ramsey pulled a taser on him.

“Back off, Dooley,” he warned, “You’ve done enough damage.”

“Damage??” Jeremy huffed, “I-I don’t understand! What’s going on??”

“Not your business,” Ramsey informed him, “Seriously, back off.”

Jeremy watched them leave, still touching where Ryan slapped him.

“What the fuck?” Matt wondered wildly, “How were _you_ in the wrong here??”

“I...I don’t know!” Jeremy cried, “H-How did I fuck up again?? I don’t understand!”

Matt pulled him into a tight hug then guided him to Bliss’ break room and held him while he cried.

~  


Gavin led Ryan to the car. He held his hands on the drive, not letting go for a second. Then he helped him out of the car and through his house to the bedroom. He helped him take off his boots, jacket, and jeans and got him under the covers. He slipped in behind him and held him close to his chest as he always did.

“Alright, you’re safe now,” He whispered.

Ryan’s screaming sobs echoed through his house. Jack and Geoff held each other’s hands tightly, stinging eyes squeezed shut. Michael arrived some time later, wincing as he entered through the garage. He sat with the other two and the three listened to Ryan’s wretched sounds for nearly two hours before they finally tapered off.   


“What happened?” Michael asked quietly.

“Dooley said they were soulmates,” Geoff answered.

“He did _what??”_ Michael demanded, “Oh, god! Oh...oh this is a full fucking meltdown.”

“This is my fault,” Jack cried into his hands, “I was too encouraging! I thought-he was so giddy!”

Geoff pulled him into a hug.

“Don’t be stupid, babe,” he grunted, “None of us knew this would turn out this bad. We all...hoped.”

“Not Gavin,” Michael muttered, “First date he spent the whole time worried. Only time he relaxed was when we got back to his place. Said Jeremy was bad news.”

“Well, no shit Gavin knew,” Geoff snorted, “When it comes to Ryan, Gavin knows him better than anyone.”

Gavin was crying into Ryan’s shoulder blade again, thinking of the pain that filled Ryan’s soul, thinking of Michael.

Even before Michael had gotten the courage to ask him out, he was something precious to Gavin. Gavin supposed that was the way with soulmates. Nearly the moment his soulmark disappeared, Michael was someone important to him. Even with his hesitance of forming that bond, Michael was still someone precious. He couldn’t fathom the pain he’d feel if Michael died.

Ryan shuddered in his fitful sleep. Well, Gavin supposed he had an idea of what that pain felt like. He kissed Ryan’s shoulder. _I’m sorry. I knew he’d remind you of him and I still let this happen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have fun with this. 🔪🔪🔪


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: self-harm in the form of scratching

“Jer, come on, buddy,” Matt coaxed, “I’ll get you ice cream if you get up for work.”

“Don’t want ice cream,” Jeremy mumbled from under his covers.

“Jer, your debt is just gonna grow,” Matt reminded him, “It’s already been three days. You can’t let him make your life worse.”

“Go away,” Jeremy grumbled.

“Jeremy, please-“

“Go away!” Jeremy snapped.

Matt sighed heavily and left his apartment. _I never should’ve given him that spare key. Asshole._ Jeremy shifted under his mountain of blankets. He couldn’t believe he actually missed Ryan. Well, actually, he _could._ He’d been pretty fucking lonely before Ryan. He’d just pretended he wasn’t. Even after all that bullshit, he would rather be with Ryan than go back to being alone. 

He needed to do something. Maybe it was a mechanic mindset, but he felt like he needed to figure out what the problem was and fix it. Surely everything could be fixed if he just figured out the problem. _Right? Right right right??_

Jeremy buried his face in his pillow. He felt empty. Like there was a huge hole inside him, swallowing him up. He was barely getting up to eat and use the bathroom. He was trying so hard to keep himself from getting hurt by Ryan. He apparently didn’t try hard enough. 

~

Ryan sighed as he looked over his list. 

_Intense kissing_

_Constantly thinking about him_

_Feeling connected to him_

_Emotional sex_

_Inability to leave him alone_

_Lonely without him_

_Heart beats faster near him_

_Fear for his safety_

_Possessiveness_

He was crying. _Again._ There was no doubt. He wasn’t sure why he kept debating. He’d known for awhile. Possibly the whole time, deep down, he’d known Jeremy was just like Danny. So many times he’d cut off that line of thinking. But it was useless trying to deny it any more.

_Jeremy Dooley is my soulmate._

Ryan curled in on himself and screamed into his knees. _I’m going to lose another one._ _I can’t do this. I can’t do this!_ He clawed at his bare chest. _Get out get out get out!_

“Ry, stop that!” Gavin hissed, suddenly on his bed with him, “You know what happens if you hurt yourself!”

He gripped Ryan’s wrists, struggling to pull them away from his clawing.

“Don’t make me take you to the ER, please!” He snapped, “You know you hate the hospital!”

“Get it out!” Ryan sobbed, thrashing against him, “Get it out of me!”

“I can’t, Ryan!” Gavin cried back, “I can’t get rid of the pain! It will always be there!”

He sat on Ryan’s stomach and pinned his wrists to the bed. Ryan choked and let out another pained scream. 

“He was lying,” Gavin whispered, sounding like he was in pain, “It’s not real. He’s not your soulmate. You just think that because you like him. Because he reminds you of him. He isn’t your soulmate, do you hear me?”

Ryan’s fists tightening and he stopped struggling. He stared up at Gavin, eyes darting between his.

“A-Are you sure?” He mumbled.

“I’m sure,” Gavin confirmed, “He isn’t your soulmate.”

Ryan relaxed slightly. If Gavin said it, it must be true. Gavin knew everything. _But if...if he isn’t then..._

“He lied to me,” Ryan breathed.

“I’m sorry, Ry,” Gavin murmured, moving his hands to his face, “I should’ve...I’m sorry.”

Ryan pawed at Gavin’s shirt.

“You want to play?” Gavin guessed.

Ryan nodded and Gavin smiled sadly at him. 

“Okay, if it helps,” he agreed.

He pressed a gentle kiss to Ryan’s lips before shuffling down his body. Ryan squeezed his crying eyes shut as Gavin did the warming up this time. All he could think about was Jeremy. Why would he lie? Especially _now?_ How would that make sense? If he’d wanted to take advantage of him, wouldn’t he lie sooner? Wouldn’t he pull Ryan closer not push him away? 

_No._ No, _Jeremy_ wasn’t lying. _Gavin_ was. Ryan sat up, shoving Gavin off his lap. 

“What?” Gavin rasped.

“You’re lying to me!” Ryan accused, “He _is_ my soulmate and you know it!”

“Why would I lie about that?” Gavin grunted.

“To get me to stop hurting myself!” Ryan shrieked, “To get me out of bed and back to work! To fix me because the truth is too hard for me to handle!”

“Don’t be-“

“Stop lying!” Ryan interrupted, “Lying isn’t going to help me! I need to see him! I need to make sure he’s safe and apologize! I-I can’t believe I hit him! Oh god, I’m the worst!”

He rolled out of bed, not even pausing as he put his dick away, rushing through the door and toward the stairs.

“Ryan, don’t!” Gavin called, running after him, “I’m telling you, he’s not your soulmate!”

“Fuck you!” Ryan spat as he ran down the stairs.

“Geoff, he’s gone full nuclear!” Gavin shouted.

Geoff appeared in front of Ryan holding a taser.

“Sorry, Ry, boss says you stay,” he grunted.

“No, I’m not staying any more!” Ryan screeched, “He‘s not safe! I have to make sure he’s safe!”

“Do not make me do this, Ry,” Geoff pleaded.

Ryan slammed his bare foot into Geoff’s side, sending him sideways. Before he could take a step, Gavin was on him. Ryan flipped him over his head, slamming him into the ground. He leapt over Gavin who hooked his ankles around one of Ryan’s, sending him to the floor. Ryan landed on his hands and somersaulted away from Gavin, hopping to his feet and running for the garage. 

No one in the house was faster than Ryan. But Jack was already in the garage. _Ambushed._ Jack put his hands up.

“Ry, you’re not thinking right,” he tried to soothe him.

“Jack, I’m sorry,” Ryan huffed.

He swept Jack’s legs and leapt over him, grabbing his keys and hopping on the Haku. Gavin was right behind him and a better racer by far. They were barely out of the driveway before he was parallel to Ryan.

“Stop this!” He shouted over the wind.

Ryan’s fists clenched on his handles. 

“I have to be with him!” He cried, “I have to be sure he’s safe! I have to be near him! I’m so fucking terrified, but I can’t stay away! I _have_ to do this!”

He swerved down a road abruptly and quickly lost Gavin in twists and turns as he rode for Jeremy’s place. He got there first, which surprised him and he flipped off the Haku, not bothering to kick the stand down as he rushed up the steps and pounded on Jeremy’s door.

~

_ Bang! Bang! Bang! _

Jeremy grunted, sitting up.

“Jeremy! Jeremy open the door, please!” Ryan’s frantic voice shouted from his front door, “Please, I’m sorry for hurting you! I’m sorry!” 

Jeremy tried not to sprint for the door, tried not to throw it open, and tried not to leap into Ryan’s arms. He _tried._ Ryan squeezed the breath out of him as he buried his face in his bare shoulder.

“You’re okay!” He cried, brushing his hand over Jeremy’s hair, “You’re okay! You’re okay!”

“Y-ou’re cru-shin’ m-e,” Jeremy wheezed.

Ryan loosened his grip and put him down, hands brushing over his hair in frantic sort of petting motions as he cried. 

“Why are you half-naked?” Jeremy wondered, “And covered in scratch marks? And barefoot? And crying?”

“I-I ran o-over here straight from my bed,” Ryan sniffled, rubbing at his eyes, “I tried to get the pain out.” 

He touched the scratches gingerly. 

“Ryan,” Jeremy breathed, a fresh wave of tears pouring down his face, “It’s my fault, isn’t it? I’m sorry, I-I...don’t even know what I did. Tell me what I did!”

Ryan took his face in his hands.

“It’s not your fault,” he assured him, “I...had another soulmate, D...Danny. He...died. Th-That’s why I’m upset. It’s not your fault. I-I’m s-sorry for hurting you!”

Jeremy covered his mouth with both hands.

“Oh god, I’m so sorry!” He cried.

He couldn’t imagine how he’d feel if Ryan died. 

“Wow, that...actually explains a lot,” he added quietly.

“I’m never leaving your side again,” Ryan huffed, resuming his weird, frantic petting of Jeremy’s hair, “I have to keep you safe. You have to stay with me always.”

“Uh, that’s not gonna happen,” Jeremy grunted, “You’re welcome to put a tracker on me, but I have work. And a life.”

“You can live with me, I’ll pay your bills,” Ryan insisted, “And I’ll take you places. You can be very happy with me and safe. You’ll be safe. I won’t let anyone take you from me.”

“Have you considered therapy?” Jeremy muttered dryly. 

“Can’t,” Ryan mumbled, “D...Danny was a therapist. I...throw up when I try to see one.”

Jeremy pinched the bridge of his nose. _Oh boy._

“Death, accidents, pain, it’s part of life, Ry,” he muttered, “You can’t control every part of my life and expect to avoid these things.”

“Yes, I can!” Ryan huffed.

“Don’t be a brat,” Jeremy grumbled, “Look at me.”

He took Ryan’s face and Ryan laid his hands over his, eyes full of pain and desperation. 

“We’re going to figure this out,” he promised, “Together. We’re going to figure it out. Also, no more slapping each other, that fucking hurt.”

Ryan’s face twisted with guilt and sorrow.

“Despite only seeing negative emotions so far,” Jeremy muttered, “I’m really enjoying seeing you without that stupid pretty boy mask.”

Ryan blushed and looked away shyly. 

“C-Can I come in?” He mumbled, “I’m only in my underwear.”

“I noticed,” Jeremy snorted, finally letting go to let him in, “It’s a good look for you.”

“Sh-Shut up,” Ryan huffed as he came in.

He went straight for Jeremy’s bedroom which Jeremy didn’t bother pointing out he shouldn’t have known the way to. He wiggled under Jeremy’s pile of blankets and Jeremy wiggled in after him. Ryan pulled him tightly to him.

“This is gonna take a _long_ time to get right,” he warned Jeremy.

“Careful, Haywood, that almost sounded smart,” Jeremy teased.

“Quiet you,” Ryan grumbled.

Outside, Gavin checked his watch as Jack pulled up with Geoff.

“Did it work?” Geoff questioned as the window lowered.

“Certainly seems like it,” Gavin answered, “For a second there I thought you were actually gonna tase him.”

“I had to be believable, didn’t I?” Geoff laughed.

“How long until he’s back together, do you think?” Jack asked.

Gavin laughed loudly, shaking his head.

“Ah, _back_ together, that’s funny,” he snorted, “The duct tape will be patching him up enough to return to work on Monday.”

“Is there anything you didn’t predict?” Geoff grumbled, “Mr. Infallible?”

“Well, his dick was in my mouth before he realized I was lying,” Gavin admitted, “I didn’t realize he trusted me that much. He truly thought I wouldn’t lie to him.”

“Idiot,” Geoff huffed, “You’re the only one he trusts.”

“It’s a gift,” Gavin joked, winking.

He looked over at Jeremy’s apartment. _I said I’d fix it, didn’t I?_ He got out his phone to make a call. 

“Gavvy?” Michael greeted roughly, “‘Sup?”

“I, uh...I h-have t-to tell you something,” Gavin stammered, “Th-The thing is, um, I, w-well, I’m uh...W-We’re s-soulmates.”

Michael was quiet a moment and Gavin’s hands were shaking.

“Sorry, was that a secret?” Michael grunted.

Gavin smacked his forehead. 

“Well, _I_ thought it was,” he grumbled.

“Oh, well, I already knew,” Michael muttered, “You know soulmates feel connected, right? Having that stupid fucking mark isn’t the only thing that tells us we’re meant to be.”

“R-Right,” Gavin mumbled, “So I guess...you’re not mad I didn’t tell you?”

“Not mad,” Michael assured him, “But then, if it was meant to be secret, why?”

Gavin leaned against the car, looking at Jeremy’s window. 

“Danny and Ryan,” he admitted quietly, “Seeing how much pain he was in, I was scared of feeling that too. So...I convinced myself to wait for you to step up. I, uh...honestly didn’t think you’d do it.”

Michael made an annoyed sort of grunting noise.

“Fuck you, Free,” he growled, “I’ll still kick your ass.”

Gavin laughed, rolling his eyes. 

“Oh, did the plan work?” Michael prompted, “I think I hear Geoff wailing in the background.”

“Yeah, he’s bawling his eyes out,” Gavin confirmed, putting him on speaker.

“I-It was so brave!” Geoff cried, “I could’ve tased him! Jack!”

“Yes, I know, sweetie,” Jack chuckled, patting his back as Geoff hugged him tightly, “You are such a softie. You cried when they kissed too. Dork.”

“At least he waited ‘til he got home that time,” Gavin snorted.

“I was trying so hard to be discouraging but it was so cute!” Geoff wailed.

“Jesus, Ramsey, get your shit together,” Michael muttered from the phone, “Anyway, it’s my day off, you fucks.” 

“Day off in the Haywood household?” Gavin laughed, “You must be joking.”

“Fuck youuuu,” Michael groaned before hanging up.

Gavin put Ryan’s bike upright, kicking the stand down before slipping in the car and picking up his tablet. _Ugh. So much work._

**Three Days Prior**

Gavin shuffled tiredly down the stairs of Ryan’s place and made his way over to the others who had all stood on his arrival. Jack handed him a bottle of water and Michael put his jacket over his shivering shoulders. He put an arm around him and Gavin rested his head on his shoulder. Gavin drank half the water bottle before speaking.

“I failed him by not eliminating the Threat,” he grumbled, “So now we’re stuck with Jeremy Dooley. There’s no getting rid of him.”

“Then Dooley was telling the truth,” Geoff reasoned.

“As far as I can tell, yes,” Gavin confirmed, “So there’s no way to just get rid of him.”

“So...what’re we going to do?” Jack whispered, “How do we...help?”

“I have a plan,” Gavin muttered, “Once he wakes up from the Danny meltdown, he’ll realize Jeremy _is_ actually his soulmate. This will start a full nuclear meltdown. He’ll sink into utter despair unless we stop him. We have to push him to go to Jeremy. We have to give him a tangible enemy other than himself to spur him into reaching out for Jeremy. Jeremy will take it from there. But we have to stop the meltdown at all costs. I don’t think I need to remind you all what happened last time.”

The others winced in recollection. Gavin had essentially pulled the weight of it all, struggling as he tried to run everything for Ryan without his own personal assistant while also trying to get Ryan back on his feet. They might’ve been lost completely if Ryan hadn’t finally gotten around. And since Ryan basically owned Los Santos, the whole city had also suffered greatly. 

While the place could hold together with lower management for a bit, the truth was Ryan did more than hold it together. Los Santos thrived because of Ryan’s exceptional skill in business and manipulation. Ryan got things and people to work even when they _really_ didn’t want to. Ryan was a genius, bloody brilliant as Gavin would tell anyone who tried to insult him. When it came to personal relations, Ryan was lacking, but in business relations, no one could compare to him. 

Keeping Ryan together wasn’t just personal for his friends, though they did hurt when he did. They also had to keep him together for the sake of the empire he’d built and the sake of the city that thrived on that empire. Truly the four of them were grateful Ryan wasn’t evil, because he’d have taken over the world by then if he was. As it stood, he was the king of Los Santos. They _could_ move on without him, but the next in line would never be him and certainly would never be as good.

So for the sake of the shithole they called home, the sake of their own livings, and most of all the sake of their friend, the four men personally employed to Ryan Haywood would lie to him. It wasn’t the first time they’d lied, withheld the truth, or acted like total assholes to him. Probably wouldn’t be the last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Duct taped back into some semblance of order.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: reference to self-harm in the form of scratching

“Just let me peek,” Ryan grumbled, tugging at Geoff’s sleeve, “Just a peek, he doesn’t have to know.”

“Boss said no peeks,” Geoff dismissed, batting Ryan’s hands away, “He’s safe. Go back to work.”

Ryan whined as he slumped back in his chair. Gavin didn’t let him see Jeremy’s tracker any more because it “distracted” him from “important business”. Fuck business. All he cared about was Jeremy. Well, he did care about business, but Jeremy more. 

It’d been a month already and Ryan liked to think he was doing pretty good. Of course most of it was because of Gavin who had taken all his ways of communicating with Jeremy while he was at work. But even not at work he was doing good. He only texted Jeremy every hour now and only showed up if Jeremy said it was okay. 

The first week had been rough. Jeremy had been very angry a lot. Ryan had been in distress a lot. Gavin had handcuffed Ryan to him so he couldn’t keep slipping away to see Jeremy who would chew him out for arriving unannounced. Ryan had cried a lot and his scratch marks were still healing from then. But now he was mostly okay. The scratches were mostly healed anyway. 

“Where is he?” Ryan asked, not looking up.

“Work,” Geoff muttered, though he didn’t look.

“You sure?” Ryan pressed.

“I just checked,” Geoff pointed out.

“You could check again,” Ryan countered, “What if he left?”

“He didn’t,” Geoff answered.

“Coulda,” Ryan insisted.

“Didn’t.”

“Coulda.”

“Didn’t.”

“Coulda.”

“Didn’t.”

“Cou-“

_Beep beep!_

Ryan’s phone beeped with a call from the receptionist. He pressed the button.

“Yes, Mark?” He greeted.

“Mr. Nelson is here,” Mark the receptionist answered, “With two companions.”

“Thank you, Mark.”

Ryan stood up, buttoning his last jacket button and went to the doors. He opened them to Frederick Nelson, Fiona Nova, and Jeremy Dooley. 

“Good afternoon,” Ryan greeted.

“It’s morning, Haywood,” Nelson commented.

“Yes.”

Ryan was frozen a moment. 

“Invite us in, Mr. Haywood,” Jeremy muttered.

“Right, please come in!” Ryan exclaimed, moving aside, “Gavin should be here soon.”

“We don’t know who Gavin is, Mr. Haywood,” Jeremy pointed out as Ryan led them over to the couches.

“Right, yes, Gavin is my personal assistant,” Ryan explained, “He’s making tea.”

“This is Fiona Nova, the mechanic shop owner I told you about,” Nelson introduced as they sat.

“Yes, we’ve met,” Ryan assured him.

Jeremy leaned forward and dumped something on his coffee table. _A mechanical part._

“Jeremy,” Nova grumbled.

“You’re endangering the lives of hundreds if not thousands of people,” Jeremy announced, “Due to shoddy construction. You need to fix it.”

He crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. _He’s so cute in his jumpsuit._

“I apologize, Haywood, Nova insisted on bringing her... _associate_ ,” Nelson spoke up, “He’s obviously not a businessman. The problem with the part is likely an accidental error with only a few affected parts.”

Jeremy shifted and pulled his backpack off his back. He unzipped it and tipped it over on the coffee table. At least two dozen parts fell from the pack. 

“What was that, Nelson?” Ryan prompted, raising an eyebrow at him.

Nelson floundered.

“What’s the problem?” Ryan directed at Nova.

She picked one of the parts up and pointed out where the part had been welded incorrectly. Ryan frowned as he looked through the parts. They were all featuring practically the exact same wrong weld. Gavin arrived, raising an eyebrow at the parts on the table before clearing them away enough to put the tea tray down. Ryan accepted a cup as Nova explained how they could fix the problem, how big the problem was, and how immediately the part needed to be recalled. 

“Nelson, I expect a thorough report on how these made it past inspection,” Ryan instructed, “Be sure to include how many made it out. Ms. Nova, if you could provide a list of all customers you supplied this part to before it was caught-“

“That would be zero, Mr. Haywood,” Nova interrupted, “Jeremy caught the first of the batch immediately. He has a keen eye.”

“Perhaps you should consider hiring Mr. Dooley as your inspector,” Ryan directed at Nelson before moving on, “You’ll be properly compensated, Ms. Nova, of course. A generous bonus for your finder’s fee as well.”

He directed the last toward Gavin. 

“The usual,” he clarified.

“To which one?” Gavin questioned, “The owner or the employee?”

“The employee, I would prefer,” Nova spoke up, “He’s the one that found it.”

Ryan quickly finished the meeting, sending the three on their way with their instructions. As soon as they were gone, Ryan whirled on Geoff.

“You said he was at work!” He accused.

“He was,” Geoff pointed out, “I mean, that certainly looked like work to me.”

“You know what I meant!” Ryan huffed, resisting the urge to stomp his foot like a child.

“Ryan, did something bad happen?” Gavin muttered, “Did Jeremy get hurt?”

“Well...no,” Ryan mumbled, “But that’s just one time.”

“It’s not,” Gavin snorted, “Geoff and I have been telling you he’s at work for the past three weeks, barely ever actually checking his tracker. I could give you a list of where all he’s been. I guarantee you will find many times when he was not at his place of business when we said he was at work.”

Ryan struggled as panic tried to rise up, squeezing at his chest. He swayed, pawing at his shirt over the nearly healed wounds. _They’re not watching him. He could be in trouble. What if something happens? I’m going to lose another one._ Pain throbbed through his heart. _Get out!_

“Ry, stop that!” Gavin snapped, grabbing Ryan’s hand from his chest, “Look at me!”

Ryan hesitantly met his eyes.

“Even with no one watching him, he was safe for nearly a month,” Gavin explained carefully, “What does that mean? Use your head, Ry.”

“It means...he doesn’t need...protection,” Ryan murmured.

“Very good,” Gavin confirmed, “So what are you going to stop doing?”

“Obsessively tracking him?” Ryan guessed. 

“Yes, there’s a good lad,” Gavin praised, “Just remind yourself that Jeremy can take care of himself and if he gets in trouble, he’ll call you.”

“Jeremy can take care of himself and if he gets in trouble, he’ll call me,” Ryan repeated.

“Good boy,” Gavin muttered, patting Ryan’s head, “Now back to work fixing Nelson’s fuck up.”

“Yes, sir,” Ryan mumbled, traipsing back over to his desk.

He sighed as he sat down.

“Can I at least know if he arrives back safe?” He grumbled.

“Yes, Geoff can tell you when he gets back to the garage,” Gavin assured him.

Ryan brightened a bit. It felt a bit lighter, his panic. Less urgency and creepiness, more normal care and worry. _Progress._

~

Jeremy checked his watch and hummed in annoyance. Gavin said Ryan would be done with work by now. Jeremy hated waiting. But Gavin said he was having a breakthrough that day, whatever that meant. Gavin had come up with some plan involving Jeremy showing up with Fiona. And apparently Jeremy was a reward for Ryan being so good and getting it together. 

Jeremy stopped questioning Gavin awhile ago. He seemed to know Ryan the best and know how to help him. Jeremy harrumphed as he crossed his arms. Apparently being his soulmate meant nothing. _The personal assistant knows him better than his soulmate. Stupid._ Jeremy was _not_ jealous. 

The car door opened and Jeremy perked up.

“Ry, here, you’ll need this,” Gavin’s voice floated through the open door.

Jeremy scowled. _Go away!_

“Alright, in you go,” Gavin ordered, “Have fun.”

“Have fun?” Ryan’s grunted as he slid in the car, “What does-Jeremy!”

He grabbed Jeremy in a hug as the door closed. He held him tightly, rubbing his cheek against Jeremy’s. Jeremy smiled.

“You just saw me, dork,” he laughed.

“I know!” Ryan grumbled, pulling Jeremy onto his lap, “I wanted to fuck you in my office. You’re so cute in your jumpsuit.”

Jeremy blushed.

“Shut up,” he mumbled, “You’re cute in your glasses.”

“Cute enough time have sex with?” Ryan asked brightly, “Oh, it must’ve been lube Gavin gave me! I get to have sex with you finally??”

“Finally?” Jeremy snorted, “We’ve had sex already.”

“We have?? When??” Ryan demanded, pulling back.

They both realized when simultaneously and winced.

“You...knew it was me,” Ryan muttered.

“I figured it out when your dick was in me,” Jeremy admitted sheepishly, “Actually it’s a bit embarrassing it took me so long.”

“I’m different when I’m in the mask though,” Ryan mumbled, running his hands over Jeremy’s thighs, “I can be much better without it.”

“I liked how you were,” Jeremy laughed, “I like when you tremble for me.”

Ryan blushed, something he did a lot of recently and tugged at Jeremy’s shirt. 

“Gavin’s rule of no sex was stupid,” he grumbled.

“He was right though. _Again,”_ Jeremy muttered bitterly, “We did need the time to get our heads on right. Muddling our relationship with sex wouldn’t have helped us. But apparently you had a breakthrough today.”

“Yes!” Ryan exclaimed, bouncing Jeremy on his lap, “I found out you’re safe even when we’re not checking on you! Aren’t I doing great?”

He smiled expectantly, eyes watching Jeremy eagerly. _He likes being praised. Puppy._ Jeremy patted his head.

“You are doing great,” he assured him, “You’ve been a really good boy.”

Ryan brightened like, well, like a puppy being told he was a good boy and squeezed Jeremy close to him again. Jeremy squeezed him back, smiling as tears filled his eyes. They hadn’t had a lot of physical contact, but it always felt so significant. Like no matter what it was, what they did together was important. Ryan pulled back.

“Jeremy?” He called softly, holding Jeremy’s face, “Why are you glowing like that? You look so happy.”

“I’m just so glad I found you,” Jeremy sniffled, “I don’t want to get sentimental, I just want to fuck now.”

“I can do that!” Ryan assured him, grinning.

Jeremy pulled him into a kiss that he eagerly pressed back against. Jeremy’s leather jacket dropped first, then Ryan’s tie was tossed and his suit jacket was torn open, followed quickly by his shirt. Jeremy ran his hands over Ryan’s torso up his undershirt, around the shirt he’d no doubt ruined by ripping it open and avoiding Ryan’s mostly-healed scratches. Ryan’s shaky hands tugged at Jeremy’s belt, his kissing faltering as he struggled with it. Jeremy couldn’t help but laugh into the kiss. 

“D-Don’t laugh!” Ryan whined, “It’s hard okay? Your belt is weird!”

“Dork,” Jeremy snorted, moving his hands down to unfasten his belt on his own, “It’s not weird, you’re just nervous.”

“N-No!” Ryan protested, “I-I’m Ryan Haywood! I wouldn’t be nervous during sex!”

He was fumbling with his own belt now, face crimson. Jeremy kissed him again, tugging his hair tie out to run his fingers through Ryan’s hair while he struggled.

“Jeremy,” he mumbled after a moment, “Help me...please?”

Jeremy pulled back, smiling warmly at Ryan’s embarrassed, shy face. _So cute._ He took his badly shaking hands and squeezed them gently. 

“You’re okay, Ry,” he assured him, “I’ve got you.”

Ryan relaxed a bit, nodding and Jeremy unfastened his belt and pants for him. Then he pushed his own jeans and underwear down his thighs. Ryan’s hands immediately gripped his ass, puffing out a shaky breath. 

“God, your ass is perfect,” he groaned.

Jeremy rolled his eyes and Ryan fumbled for the lube apparently put in his jacket pocket by Gavin. Jeremy had to turn around in his lap with his jeans trapping his thighs, but after a second of shuffling, Ryan was pressing a lubed finger inside him. Jeremy gripped his pants at his knees tightly as Ryan fingered him, groping at his ass with his free hand. For a moment the only sound was the slick sound of the lube and Jeremy’s moans and grunts. 

“R-Ready,” he finally huffed as Ryan spread three fingers in him, “Ryan, _now.”_

Ryan quickly obeyed, getting his fingers out and his cock lubed. Jeremy finally kicked his shoes and jeans off as Ryan got prepared. Jeremy leaned back and shuffled a bit to get in position. Ryan gripped his hip as Jeremy lowered onto his cock, groaning loudly. He slid down easily, as they were both absolutely dripping with lube. Jeremy leaned back against him, head falling back to his shoulder as he sighed. 

“You were right, waiting a month was bullshit,” he huffed.

Ryan chuckled breathlessly in his ear. Then he gripped Jeremy’s thighs and lifted him up, pressing Jeremy into his chest. With his legs in the air, Jeremy was being held up entirely by Ryan. _Jesus, I forgot he’s like actually strong._ Ryan’s hips thrusted upward, slow and deep. He was less shaky now, moving with a bit more confidence. Jeremy gripped at his shoulders behind him, moaning and panting. 

“Y-You like this?” Ryan prompted breathlessly in his ear as he picked up the pace, “S-Sounds l-like you do.”

“Yes!” Jeremy cried, “Yes, Ryan! F-Fuck me h-harder!”

“Y-Yes, sir,” Ryan stammered.

His hips slammed into Jeremy’s ass as he fucked into him, managing to rub against his prostate. Jeremy cried out, jerking in Ryan’s hold.

“Yes, yes, yes!” He shrieked, “There, Ryan, f-fuck me there!”

Ryan moaned in his ear and Jeremy moaned right back as Ryan fucked him hard and quick. He buried his face in Jeremy’s neck and suddenly bit down. Jeremy jerked, crying out in surprise as Ryan sucked a mark onto his neck. He licked the mark lightly as he pulled away again.

“Mine,” he whispered softly.

Jeremy screamed Ryan’s name as he came. Ryan groaned Jeremy’s as he followed closely behind. He lowered Jeremy carefully into his lap, kissing his neck gently. 

“So pretty,” he murmured between kisses, “Will you come cuddle me? My bed is really nice.”

Jeremy blinked hazily, looking out the window. _Oh._ They’d been moving this whole time. They were now parked in Ryan’s garage, apparently. 

“Okay,” Jeremy whispered hoarsely.

Ryan cleaned him as well as he could with the travel tissues he had on hand and helped him back into his clothes. Then he slid out of the car first to help Jeremy out. Jeremy wobbled, trying to get his land legs back as he stepped out. _Fuck, I’m gonna be sore all day tomorrow. At least._

Ryan put an arm around him and they smiled at each other before moving forward. Jeremy limped as Ryan guided him past all the pretty bikes in his garage. Jeremy put his hand up to block his crimson face as they passed Jack, Michael, and Gavin at the door to the house. Michael wolf-whistled them and Jeremy flipped him off as they passed through the door.

“I deserve a bonus,” Jack muttered, “For having to listen to them.”

“You could hear it past the divide?!” Gavin demanded.

“They’re so loud,” Jack whispered, covering his face, “I’m traumatized.”

“Okay, no more car sex, noted,” Gavin murmured, lifting his phone.

“I just want you to know it’s weird you’re making an actual note,” Michael pointed out.

“Did you think I had all of Ryan’s bullshit memorized?” Gavin snorted, “I’m good, but not _that_ good.”

Michael turned to him and locked his phone mid-note. Gavin started to protest, but Michael swept him into a deep kiss and he melted.

“Let’s go get some ice cream,” Michael suggested when they parted, “He can be without you for a bit.”

“O-Okay,” Gavin mumbled, eyeing where Michael was slipping his phone into his jacket, “I-I kinda like this confident Micool.”

Michael grinned.

“Thanks, I’ve been practicing,” he laughed.

He frowned suddenly.

“Actually, I just remembered I’m broke,” he grunted, “I had to repair my bike again.”

Gavin rolled his eyes. He was surrounded by morons that always needed him to save him. He smiled. He loved them all dearly though. And he liked being their hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter!!! It’s over~! And everything is mostly okay. :D   
> Next up is my special 50th fic which will be a collection of epilogue chapters from past fics! Feel free to let me know what you’d like to see featured in it! Basically just any fic I’ve written you’d like to see an update on. I already have a few in mind, but feel free to let me know what you’d like to see!
> 
> As always, follow the pinned tweet @1stworldmutant to find how to donate to get chapters a day early, read exclusive drafts, and hang out on discord with me. May your paths stay lit, little stars~✨!


End file.
